Confessions of a Boy
by The Happiness
Summary: When Gill unexpectedly meets the new girl in town, he didn't really expect anything of it. In fact, he'd found her high pitched voice and talkative ways to be quite annoying. But, now this? What in the hell had happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this beautiful game. I may own a copy, but that's a totally different story. D: Maybe I should make up my own game so I don't have to write a friggin Disclaimer.

Oh well. On with the story!

* * *

It was just another boring day in Waffle Town.

The air was calm, and there wasn't a soul in sight. The wind blew through the trees lightly, bringing in a calm that nobody could have really felt. Inside every shop was a worker, eagerly waiting to serve whoever would dare to step inside. But, there was one person who obviously knew they were all fooling themselves.

Yes, there was one person who saw that every person had an oven and a certain book. And that person was the person who also saw that the income was stable and quiet. It was the ideal community that needed little change, if any at all. There was perfect income and plenty of business. The community was perfect at least, and he didn't even know how to describe it at its best.

Everybody had a partner, there was an even amount of eligible residence, making an optimum selection for children, without leaving out any odd person.

Every aspect of every inch, every spec of dirt, down to the last molecule, was cataloged carefully by this one man. His name was Gill, and he wasn't up for change, of any kind.

Unfortunately, change was eminent.

---

_'Just another perfect day in Waffle Town.'_ Gill thought to himself, checking through his paperwork at the town hall. He was almost happy enough to hum, but... humming was just a distraction to everyone around him, not to mention it was often out of tune if you couldn't do it right. And he wasn't a good singer either. Nobody wanted to hear him sing, he knew better than that. He was a terrible singer, off tune and everything, and he didn't even have the need to sing or hum in the first place. Doing his paperwork and just feeling happy was fine enough for him. He was perfect as he was now, it wasn't like he was going to change just to become imperfect. What kind of person would do that?

It was midday, Spring 8th. Gill always knew the date. It was improper not to. And he always had the time on him. One of his biggest pet peeves was when people didn't even know the date. It marked the date of the day you were living in! How could you not know!? What if everybody just dropped their senses and didn't know the date? What then? Gill knew. The world would become chaos, that was what would happen. And the worst thing was, his father was the person who asked for the date most often. He hated it when people asked for the time as well. Hello? That was what watches were for, and you could even estimate on the position of the sun if you were too lazy to get a decent job and therefore a decent watch.

Gill checked off the last of his paperwork and leaned back in his chair, done for the entire day, maybe even the entire week if business kept going like it was. There was a steady stream of income, and everyone was perfectly happy. What else could Gill have wished for?

'Well... I could wish for it to stay like this... forever.' Gill thought, 'But wishes are silly. Nobody would hear me anyway, and if I want it to stay this way, I'll have to do it myself.'

Gill brushed off his vest even though it was still perfectly cleaned and ironed and softly touched his hair, so it stayed in place. He stood up and gave a sort of... half smile. It wasn't really a smile, but, at least he was happy. He just wasn't a smiley guy. Perhaps it was just his demeanor? Both of his parents had been relatively smiley people. His mother had died long ago, but she'd died happy. And his father... well... he was just a little too enthusiastic about everything. The man was much too passionate, and often said things that could've ruined him if he'd said it in front of other company. But, that was what sons were for.

"Elli, I'm going for a walk." Gill said, putting the final bits of paperwork from the day in the correct order and then filing them, very neatly. He just couldn't stand it when people put files in the cabinet the wrong way. It made it that much more difficult for everybody to work, and find anything. And speak of the devil, there was a file put in backwards, right in front of his eyes. Gill frowned and pulled it out, about to slip it back in before he read the title.

"Angela Striegel's Records?" Gill read aloud, looking back at Elli as she sat at the desk.

Elli looked a little embarrassed, but stood up. "Something wrong, sir?" Elli questioned.

"Yes, I don't believe there's anybody by the name of Angela Striegel, let alone a plain Angela, or even an Angie in this town. Why are these records here?" Gill questioned. He was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it took all day. Hopefully it wouldn't. He'd done this many times. Elli already knew how mad Gill got when Elli had approved permission to import silkworms, of all the silly creatures, onto the island. But a person was a whole different story.

"Well..." Elli said, struggling to find a way to put the news.

"Come on, come on, out with it." Gill said, pushing and pushing. He was a no nonsense guy. He wouldn't take stuttered words, and hesitation was just out of of the question. If something was going to be said to Gill, it was going to be said right, or ignored completely.

Elli opened her mouth as if to speak, but suddenly the door opened, causing both Elli and Gill to turn their heads.

At first, Gill thought it was Anissa. He saw the brown hair from the door and made an assumption that it was probably to pick up her family's form to import more seeds, which had been approved already. But, when the light from the sun failed to distort his vision, it was obviously apparent that this wasn't Anissa. She had short hair, very ugly, cropped short hair. And her facial construction was nothing to brag about. Medium cheek bones... She looked a bit too cheery in his opinion. And her eyes... ugh. Her eyes were the worst color of brown. She was like a walking train wreck. She needed facial reconstruction, stat. And Gill had always preferred a nice violet or blue color for eyes. He just couldn't stand looking into someone's eyes and immediately thinking he was staring into a toilet bowl.

Gill looked her over once or twice. Her body wasn't anything special either. She was awfully skinny, little fat content, but almost no muscle. She looked like a pole, and she had little to offer in her front or back departments. And her fashion sense... awful, just awful. They weren't her colors, he doubted they would look good on anybody. She looked like a mutt. She didn't really belong anywhere but the place that would actually take her.

"What..." Gill finally said. He didn't know where to start. Her toilet eyes, her badly cut hair, or maybe her horrible fashion sense? The possibilities were endless.

"Are you doing here?" Gill questioned finally, crossing his arms. It was apparent that she was an unwelcome guest. Gill always got his way, so, she would be gone soon. She wasn't visually pleasing, but, maybe he'd give her a chance to stay. If she actually spoke well then it might get her some brownie points.

The girl looked at Gill and smiled. "Well hey, you." The girl said, "My name's Angela, and I'll be takin' the farm over yonder." Angela said, pointing in the direction of her home.

Gill was dumbfounded. Her voice was high, and squeaky. It sounded like ten un-tuned violins playing together all at once. It was hell to listen to, and the accent was terrible. Not to mention the grammar. He didn't even want to start on the grammar. Gill smirked, his eye twitching.

"Oh yeah? Since when?" Gill asked. He knew it wasn't polite to not ask a guest some questions, no matter if they didn't think it was a temporary visit or not. And from what Gill had gathered, this girl had to go, as soon as possible.

"Oh.. Well, I was walkin' down the street of my town, thinkin', 'What am I gonna do with my life?' When all of a sudden the answer comes to me outta the blue.' Angela said with a laugh.

Gill wanted to gag. And the laugh, the laugh was the worst. He didn't even know why Elli was smiling at the girl. She seemed to somehow enjoy the torture that the girl brought into a room. Well, at least he couldn't smell her. But, if she was planning on being a farmer, he was guessing he'd be able to soon enough. He was already formulating a plan to kick her out. Gill couldn't stand anything about her. And the worst part was that she was still talking.

"It hits me in the face, BAM! I wipe it off my face, and then I bend down to pick it up, and it says that there's a farm open on this quaint little island." Angela laughed again, making Gill's face whiten. "It said to talk to the mayor. So, I called the number it said and a man picks up an' he says, "What can I do for you?" an it was just a funny way of sayin' it so I laugh and say that I want the farm an he said that he would sell it to me for a small fee of 5000 pieces an I said, 'Only 5000 pieces, well I'll be a sun of a gun!' and now I'm here ready to take over the yonder farm, got my bag here an everything."

If there was one thing the girl could do, it was talk. Gill wanted to stick a pacifier in her mouth to make her shut up.

"I'm sorry." Gill said frankly, "The farm's already been taken. Maybe you were mistaken by the mayor, but there is no farm to take."

Gill smiled inwardly and watched the girl's reaction. First it was a sort of shock, followed by a calculating look, and that was followed by a look of disappointment. She looked like a sad puppy, wanting a home.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience it may have caused you, I see you've got your bag and everything. I would recommend the Inn for the night. They have a very nice atmosphere and very comfortable bedding. They even have shower facilities... I suggest you use them." Gill said.

Yes, Gill knew full well that the farm was wide open. But really, the girl was as skinny as a pole, and about as literate as his shoe. Why would he give it to her?

"But... I don't have anywhere to go on back to." Angela said, looking from Gill to Elli, "And I only brought the 5000 pieces with me."

"That-"

"You can stay with me!" Elli blurted out suddenly, talking over Gill.

Gill hated that. He didn't like it when people talked over him, it was just another one of his many pet peeves. And offering to shelter that pig in human skin? Ugh. He didn't know if Elli was a saint or had a death wish. Really, did she plan to take in such a person? A walking disaster was going to live in their town, living off of Elli's salary? Now he knew something wasn't right.

"You don't have enough money to shelter i- her." Gill said, catching his mistake to catch Angela smiling at him. He gave somewhat of a sarcastic half smile before looking at Elli again.

"It's alright, I can take on another job. And if that doesn't work, I'm sure Angela wouldn't mind grabbing a few part time jobs here and there." Elli said with a smile towards the girl.

"No problem!" Angela said to Elli, "Thank you so much! Honey, I think you're the nicest person I've ever met in my whole entire life 'cause nobody else has ever been this nice to me not even any of my family or relatives and I think it's just so nice what you're doin' for me I'm just so amazed you can be so nice to me even though I just moved in without much money to my name at all and even though I'm a little disappointed I couldn't get the farm I'm plenty happy to bunk in with you I mean this place just seems so nice and stuff." Angela said with a laugh.

Gill put his head in his hands and massaged his temples. This... was going to be a looooooong week. Because, of course, a week was all it would take to have her running out with her tail between her legs.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first Chapter. I won't get to update until Sunday, but for now, enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I dun own it.

* * *

It was impossible. It just was.

She managed to evade or dodge, or not even care about the careful attacks he'd shot towards her. It had been a whole week, and not only had she survived, but she was thriving. _**THRIVING**_!

Gill didn't know how any of the people in town could be so stupid, or, or.. or just plain ignorant! She was the skunk of the island, messing things up for weeks wherever she walked. She had already started giving businesses advice. What the hell did she know about business? His perfect town was going downhill, all of it. She had to go, she just had to. There was no way such an eyesore could remain in this town. It had been perfect, all of it! And now...

Gill spaced out, recalling everything he'd try to do. He needed to think of something drastic... something that would send her away for good. It had to be perfectly wretched... it had to be able to scare even himself. He thought he'd tried everything. He'd sent her an anonymous package with safe looking, but very expired eggs. She'd been sick for a day, but the next day she was out giving the General Store too much to think about. He had put oil on the doorstep of Elli's house after Elli had left, but when that horrid creature walked out, she slipped, landed on her butt, and started laughing! He'd even paid off Paolo to draw a mustache on her face with permanent marker while she was sleeping. But, the next day, she came out with that and a tophat on, and suddenly everybody just thought it was so hilarious.

There had to be something! Usually Gill wasn't such a hateful person, but when somebody didn't give in to any of those things there was obviously something wrong with their brain. He'd tried only one of those pranks on Cathy and she'd threatened to leave the next day to everybody. Of course, when she admitted defeat, Gill was happy to let her stay. But this creature... not only wouldn't he allow her to live here, but now she really had to go. She was pissing him off just by breathing in the perfect air of Waffle Island and breathing out... smog no doubt.

'Come on, Gill. Think... think!' Gill grasped his hair, making it messier than usual before smoothing it back once more and sitting. And after about five minutes, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

---

Here's how it would go down. Gill would go, in the dead of night, up to the still open farm. There, he would make things a living nightmare before telling this... Angela... that she could go immediately up to inhabit it. Yes... it was perfect! If she actually lived on the farm he could wreak havoc for days and days on end until she finally had it and moved out. Maybe he'd give her a quota to live up to... just to keep her busy enough to stay away from the townspeople. Yes... it'd be absolutely perfect!

And so, Gill set out on a mission. In the dead of night, not even the crickets made a sound as he moved by moonlight up to the little field she would soon inhabit. Gill pulled out a can of clear hairspray, and carefully cut the top off before pouring it all over her field, making it as hard as rock. Smiling, he opened can after can and did the whole field, before looking around. What else could go wrong? Ah, yes. He'd forgotten the pal that he'd captured to keep her company. Gill took a box out of the large duffel bag of stuff he'd brought and shook the box, before opening it quickly, throwing it in the barn and closing the door on the vile creature. Two of a kind, the creature and the creature. She ought to be happy.

And finally, her soon to be house. Now, it was easy to know that Gill was a mastermind at almost anything. So, he knew about circuitry, carpentry, the basics of household building and keeping. Now... which one could he mess with? It was getting to be early morning... about three. He didn't have much time, and he certainly couldn't do both...

That night, Gill slept like a log.

---

Mayor Hamilton sat in for his son that day, not wanting to wake him up. So, seeing the file on the desk about Angela's inhabitance of the farm was in fact natural. So he sat silently smiling, greeting everyone who came in and out before spying Angela outside of the town hall. The short man hopped down from his seat and almost skipped outside to meet her.

"Angela! Good news!" Hamilton cried, "The farm is finally yours! In fact, you can probably go up and move in right this instant! It's all approved, and you don't even have to pay me right now! Now, all of your tools should be in the toolbox, and if you ever have any questions, don't forget to stop by!" The Mayor nodded but was taken by surprise when he was lifted up by Angela's sheer joy.

Angela spun him around once or twice and gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting him down. "Yes! I'll go right away sir! Ohmigosh I'm so happy I could cry!" Angela exclaimed, jumping up and down before running away towards the farm.

"Have a happy life!" Hamilton shouted back, watching her run up to her farm. Ah... she was such a sweet child. So happy and so carefree... maybe farming would help her grow up. Her eyes glittered, and she smelled like... roses. She would become a wonderful wife someday. But until then, he wished her luck on her journey.

---

Gill woke up that afternoon, rubbing his eyes and pushing his blankets off. With a large yawn, Gill looked to the alarm clock and nearly wet himself. "Oh god! I'm late!" Gill cried, jumping out of his bed and stumbling through the house, getting himself prepared for the rest of the day. Nearly tripping ten times, and three sweater vests later, he was out the door. Sure, he didn't look as clean as usual, but he hated being late. He even had to improvise because he'd used all of his hairspray on her fields. Yes, he used hairspray, and it was perfectly manly.

Gill ran up to the town hall to see his father prancing around the square. Not walking, not jogging, but prancing. It was a wonder he was even created. If anybody blamed Gill of being homosexual, it was his father's fault. He was just too... feminine... His mother had been feminine too... but... Ach! He just had a weird family. But, when the town was perfect, it didn't really matter. Coolly, Gill walked up to his very short father and tapped his shoulder. Gill cleared his throat lightly and looked down.

"Did you, tell Angela about the farm?" Gill questioned, as if nothing was wrong. His father, not being the brightest on hidden intentions nodded happily.

"You should have been their Gill! Oh, she was so happy! I swear she could've lifted the whole island if she wanted to! Her eyes were shining, it was like giving a giant lollipop to the world's happiest child! Ahh, such a sweet girl. You haven't talked to her much, have you? You should! You're the son of the Mayor, and you'd do well to give her a welcome!"

Mayor Hamilton's demeanor had changed from happy and carefree to pushy. Yep... he was a weird one alright.

"Mm, I already gave her a welcome, it's not my fault if I have a job." Gill said simply, before receiving a punch in the gut by his father. Gill bent over, more in surprise than in pain before he noticed he was eye to eye with his father now.

"Hospitality son, hospitality!" Hamilton said, grabbing Gill's ear, "I didn't give you countless lessons in etiquette and business relations to just blow off a new islander!"

"Geez!" Gill said, "Alright, alright!" Gill gave up and rubbed his ear with a frown. But, Mayor Hamilton just looked up, smiling happily at his boy. But suddenly, Gill smelled something awful... terrible... absolutely disgusting, and he smiled to himself.

_'Ahh... I just love the smell of skunk in the afternoon.'_ Gill thought, laughing inwardly. But, his smile instantly disappeared and he covered his nose. Maybe... he'd overdone it. Now he had to smell it too. But somehow... it was sweet. Revenge was always, always, always sweet. But, something was wrong. He didn't hear any screaming, or loud sobs. He didn't hear anything besides his father's loud complaining that Gill had let one go, even though it was obvious that he hadn't.

But, maybe she'd checked out the barn first. Yeah, that was it, she'd checked out the barn first and now she was on her way to her house. If what he'd done in there didn't help the eventual moving process then he'd have more thinking to do.

---

Gill had waited the entire afternoon to hear some crying or sobbing coming up to the town hall, a certain someone who smelled like skunk who would probably appreciate Elli's help in pulling herself back together. But... alas... nothing. There wasn't even a hint of information out there. Had she stayed on her farm and skulked by herself? No... it wasn't likely. Somebody was probably going to go and check out the smell and see her crying... right? Ugh! It was killing him! She had to go! There was no way anybody could pull through something like that. Fields hard as rock, a skunky barn, not to mention he'd ruined every piece of furniture in that house, and switched the light switch to turn on the blender and the blender to turn on the light.

But, when it came time to leave for work, there was nothing. Not even a rumor of the farmer herself. But, what if his wish had come true? What if she'd had enough and already left? Yes! Yes! That was it, yes! That had to be it, it just had to be! But... it was too early to celebrate. No, he had to go somewhere... the bar maybe? Yeah... they had all the rumors.

---

The bar opened about an hour after Gill got out of work, so he had some time.. Well, maybe to look a bit more... like the others? Nobody liked his fashion sense, they'd made it clear. How were they to share anything if he didn't look like them? It was a false sense of security thing... So, Gill went home, trying on various outfits and trying different styles of clothing.

He tried Luke's style, but it was ill fitting, and he was fairly sure nobody wanted to see him even with an unbuttoned vest on, let alone a bandanna. He tried Calvin's style, but he felt too much like Indiana Jones. He was sure there was a whip in the closet somewhere, but he really didn't want to get it out. He was going to the bar, not trick or treating. He tried Julius... but that was a no go. A definite no go. He didn't want to go from borderline gay to all the way.

Gill shook his head. twenty minutes had already passed, and here he was, looking like a prince backup dancer in Owen's outfit. All he needed were some earrings and he'd be good to go. Everyone else's styles just weren't for him. Toby's was too relaxed, and Chase constantly looked like a restaurant worker. And all the older men had more relaxed fitting clothes that just weren't for Gill either. He tried a blue tux, similar to his fathers but... it was just too eerie.

And finally, after about forty five minutes of mixing matching and scorching, he found the look. Relaxed fit slacks, a plain white t-shirt, a messy hairstyle and some nice tennis shoes. He looked like a completely different person... and what was better, he looked like a person that would fit in with the rest of the odd bunch of people. Why he had made such a fuss about something so simple he would never know. Heck... it was probably just a guy thing.

It was a good thing he'd decided against the emo look.

---

So, it was onto the bar. He opened the door and walked inside, trying to avoid any strange looks that would have come his way. He sat at one of the tables and waited. It was Maya that finally approached him and gave him a menu. Gill smiled up at her and Maya looked like she was about to faint.

"Uh.. uhm.. Hi." Maya finally said, "Would you like something to drink, Gill?"

Gill looked at the menu and then smiled up at Maya. "How about some tomato juice?" Gill questioned.

Maya looked disappointed for a moment and her brow furrowed. "Uhm..."

Gill looked at her face and wondered for a moment. "Well... something wrong?"

"Yeah actually." Maya said, looking to the ground, "We had to run a tomato bath for the new farmer. She was sprayed right on by a skunk, the poor thing. We used all of the tomatoes, we'll have to get more before we have tomato juice back on the menu."

Gill was only slightly disappointed. "Oh." Gill said, but not for the farmer, for the juice. It was his absolute favorite. But, hearing that she'd gotten sprayed lifted his spirits slightly, "I'll have a blueberry cocktail then." Gill said with a small apologetic smile.

"I knew you'd understand." Maya said with a smile before walking back and ordering for him. Well, she'd gotten sprayed. Step one was complete... but... she hadn't moved yet. Man, it took a lot to break that farmer. There still had to be something... a weakness maybe? It was driving him crazy.

But then, Gill heard news of the farmer again, this time a whispering between the blacksmith and the carpenter at the next table. So Gill, being the cunning one he was, acted normal and bored as he listened in on their conversation.

"Could you believe that?" Ramsey questioned to Dale under his breath, "All of the tools, demolished! I knew they were rusty.. but not that bad!"

"I know what you mean." Dale cut in, "I hadn't made those beds a year ago, and no damage had come to any of them! And the cabinets... some of my finest work! They don't just fall off of the hinges and split into pieces from a mere hundred pounds, not even from a thousand pounds."

"Should we just give her new ones? I mean, we don't really have the money to give things away, but the girl is penniless!" Ramsey said, taking another sip of his beer.

"No. She'll have to get them like everyone else. She'll have to pay for it. It's a shame too, after today I'd think that she'd need a little TLC."

"Here's your drink!" Maya said cheerily. Gill looked up to her with a raised eyebrow and then smiled. "Uh, thanks." Gill said, receiving a smile from Maya. She left and let him drink by himself. Step two was complete. Her furniture and tools had been ruined, or weakened to the max. Not that it mattered. She couldn't get through her land without anything more than a golden hoe... until it rained of course. That would send it deeper into the soil and make all of her crops decent or less. See, he'd thought this through pretty nicely. If she wasn't already bawling, she would be soon enough.

After about an hour and three more drinks, Gill set out from the bar and started walking home before he heard a noise from a bush behind him. He shrugged it off as nothing, but when he heard it again, he couldn't help it. Gill walked over to the oddly noisy bush and peered through, coming face to face that... thing... known as Angela.

Gill let out a surprised yell and stumbled back, landing on his butt before watching her emerge from the bushes.

"Gill... will you... help me?"

* * *

Surprised!? :D I am. :3 Enjoy, cause the next chapter may or may not take awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Mmmm... I only wish I owned Gill... Oh, I don't own any of the others either! XD

* * *

By now, Gill was just a bit fuzzy headed, so it took him a moment to recognize that it was the girl who actually planned to ruin his island! Gill hiccuped lightly and blinked, looking around. How had he gotten on the ground again? Gill got up with a grunt and looked at Angela, who was watching him.

"What do y-hic youwan woman?" Gill questioned. Now, his speech sounded legitimate to himself but, to Angela with was probably just a bit slurred. So Gill wasn't used to drinking! It wasn't his fault!

"Will you help me please?" Angela questioned.

"What, wait, okay okay, schlow downal il." Gill said, stumbling around even as he stood in place. He really should get home. He didn't know why she was even standing here. He was drunk, what could he possibly do to help her?

"Maybe I should help you home..." Angela said, taking a look at him.

"Nono, I fine." Gill said, turning towards his house. But, he felt himself being caught as he stumbled. He was promptly taken to his home in the dark with the help of who he wasn't sure. He thought it might've been Angela, but Angela didn't smell like roses.

---

Gill woke up at the right time in the morning and felt for his alarm clock, which was buzzing like crazy. He slammed down on it when he found it, rubbing his head. He had one hell of a hangover and didn't remember anything past Ramsey and Dale's conversation. But, he didn't really care by now. If she was going to be out, she would just take one stab at tilling her field and be gone. Gill couldn't muster a smile though. Damn... his head really did hurt.

Gill got ready for work, putting on his normal clothes and brushing his hair, putting it back in the perfect style he always liked it. He made sure his sweater vest was in tip top shape, and he headed out of the door, squinting at the sunlight. Suddenly, with a hangover, everything was stupid and useless. Like the sun shine, and the concrete, and his shoes, and even the town hall building which he'd been working in forever. He even thought he was stupid and useless for his head hurting so much. But, all that aside, Gill entered the town hall building and sat down at his work station, filing paperwork.

Gill just sat, filing for awhile, which Elli was watching him. After awhile, she decided to speak up.

"So, I heard you went to the bar last night." Elli said nonchalantly. But, Gill already knew that this wasn't going to be a good talk, just by the tone of her voice.

"So I got a little drunk, what's the worst that could happen? I was on time for work wasn't I?" Gill grumbled, putting away a file in the way he always did and pulling out yet another one. Elli looked at him incredulously and Gill looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Gill asked. When she didn't answer, he turned away, but he could still feel her glare, like daggers pressed up against his neck. It made it hard to work, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Finally, he felt the gaze slip away from his neck and he relaxed. He would finally have a little time to wo-

Suddenly, Angela stepped into the building from outside, smiling. "Hello Elli, Hello Gill."

"Hi Angela!" Elli said, jumping up and running around to hug her. Gill on the other hand just gave a small grunt of acknowledgement and went on with his work, trying to tune out that annoying high voice of hers. But, it wasn't long before Gill stood up.

"Is there any reason why you're here?" Gill asked, in a tone that wasn't nice at all. But then again, it wasn't meant to be. Elli glared at him and Angela just laughed lightly.

"Yeah actually." Angela said, handing him some paperwork.

"What's this...?" Gill questioned, looking at the form. It was for some girl named... Luna. It was such a pretty name.

"Oh, I told one of my friends about this place and she's moving her family here to run a Tailor's Shop." Angela said with a smile.

"Tailor's Shop...?" Gill questioned, looking at the form. The handwriting was so neat... and it did sound like something they needed. After last night, Gill was convinced that he needed a whole different set of clothes. And Gill was sure that having them nearby would be good for everybody instead of ordering from over the sea.

"Alright, I'll get it filed." Gill said, not wanting to argue just for the sake of it. But that was the only thing they needed. They didn't need anything else. If she advised any other friends, he would kick them out. But, Gill was certain that Luna would be more than he had wanted in this town.

"Yay!" Angela exclaimed, "I'll tell her to come over to the island immediately I'm sure that it'll be awesome! You won't regret it Luna is amazing and she's really really pretty too and I wouldn't doubt that she'll bring a lot to the island to make it even better than it is now oh awesome you won't be sorry I promise!" Angela said, going on and on and on before hugging Elli and running out the door.

"Wow. She's just adorable!" Elli exclaimed. But Gill just snorted. His headache was going away and he was done filing the papers for the Tailor's Shop. That thing was anything but adorable. Maybe if the Tailor's Shop was successful, and the girls in that shop weren't a walking trashcan like she was, then maybe it would earn her a brownie point or two. But otherwise, she was a lost cause to earth. She was sure some dumpster in America would like her.

---

It was only a couple days more before the Tailor's Shop was completely set up. Gill had had to work, so he couldn't see the progress... or this elusive Luna. But now was the time. He had to do inspection on the shop, and if Luna was as pretty as Angela described her to be (Though if Angela actually thought herself beautiful he didn't know what to expect), he might go easy on them.

Gill stepped into the quaint little shop and looked around. Behind the counter he saw a very old female, who introduced herself as Shelly. She was very kind looking, and fashionable despite her age. Gill walked around the building until he saw a purple/gray haired female. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Excuse me?" Gill questioned, "Who are you?" The girl was very pretty... but not exactly fashionable at all. And she seemed very shy...

"Oh, uhm..." The girl said lightly, "I'm... C-Candace."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Gill said, "I hope you have a wonderful life here in Waffle Town."

Candace nodded and blushed lightly, and Gill turned around. He walked back into the main area and looked back to Shelly. "Hi. Uhm, I filed the papers. And I understand there was to be a Luna here.."

"You lookin' for me?" A girl said, stepping into the doorway.

Gill turned around and had to keep his jaw from dropping. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was small, but he could tell by her face that she was about his age. Her blue eyes sparkled like two sapphire gems as they looked him over. She looked absolutely adorable in her dress and shoes, and her skin looked soft, even from where he was standing. Her hair was amazing. It was the perfect color, coordinating with both her eyes and dress, a beautiful purple. She smelled delicious... like strawberries, and her body wasn't looking too bad either.

Gill quickly fixed himself and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. His heart fluttered to the ceiling and he swore he fell in love that instant. "Hi. I'm Gill." Gill said with a smile.

"I've heard." Luna said with a smile, "Angela said you cared for this town. Well, let me assure you that we'll only make it better."

Gill felt his whole world melt away. She was perfect, she was so perfect that nothing could ruin this moment. Or... so he thought.

Gill could almost sense her coming. Angela stepped inside of the Tailor's Shop, tainting it perfectly. Gill had to hold himself from wrinkling his nose. But what came next was even worse. The two of them saw each other and Angela hugged her. Luna had just been hugged by trash. Gill could almost see the filth on her dress.

"Oh, you big teddy bear! I missed you!" Luna said to Angela.

Angela smiled and laughed. "I know right? I was like ohmigosh how long is it gonna be before I get to see Luna again cause I really really miss her and then an opportunity comes for you to come here and it's so perfect and oh god I missed you so much I hope you're successful here!"

Gill looked back and forth between the two and let out a slightly visible shudder before smiling. "Well, I'd better leave."

"Bye!" Angela said, and Gill winced. But, he relaxed when he heard a beautiful voice ring out after the other, making it so much better.

"Nice to meet you Gill! I hope I get to see you soon!"

---

Gill got home after work and crawled into bed before smelling his pillow. He cocked his head to the side and then frowned. "Dad! How many times do I have to tell you not to wash anything without my permission!?" Gill shouted. There was no answer, but Gill knew that his dad had done it. And the worst part was that he'd used the flowery kind again. But, he'd gone a little overboard on the rose stuff. He couldn't even smell the other flowers this time.

Gill laid his head on his pillow and thought of Luna the whole night, only wishing that his father would've used strawberry scented instead.

---

Gill was having a dream behind closed eyes.

"Thankssss." Gill said in the dark, only smelling roses. He stumbled into his house and into the light as the person stayed in the shadows. "You can go." Gill said, suddenly literate. But, the shadow didn't leave. "Hey, I thanked you, but you can go now." Gill said. Suddenly, Luna stepped into the lightly. "Oh... what are you doing here?"

Luna just smiled, a smile so beautiful that Gill knew she was perfect. Luna walked up to him and laid her head on his chest, and he walked back to his room with her, shutting the door.

---

Gill shot up out of his bed, sweating. Gill shook his head. He didn't have dreams like that, not with perfect girls. Not with any girls, he wasn't like that! He was still a virgin! Gill's light turned on and the Mayor walked in, causing Gill to take his pillow and grab it over his midsection.

"Are you alright son? You were awfully loud from upstairs." The Mayor said.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, now go away. I want to go to bed." Gill said, shooing his father away with one hand.

"Oh son, it's a natural thing, you don't have to hide it."

"DAD!"

* * *

XD I felt like being funny, so I added that. ;) This is it for today, Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, claim these characters for my own.

* * *

Okay, so Gill was just a little out of sorts the next morning. His father kept coming in to have a 'talk', not that it hindered his sleep any. After a dream like that he feared that he would never sleep again. He just... wasn't that kind of guy. But, he didn't know anymore, to tell the truth. Heck, he'd worn a t-shirt. A T-SHIRT!

"Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick." Gill said out loud, rubbing his eyes and sliding out of bed.

It was a rainy day in waffle town, and it didn't look like it was about to let up. Gill didn't really care about the rain, but the thunder... the thunder was the worse. His father had to peel Gill off of his mattress with a spatula to go to work on stormy days. But the rain...? The rain was alright. In fact, everybody was inside for the most part, which meant Luna was stuck inside the tailor's shop, and the dreadful farmer was stuck at home.

Gill went over to his closet and got his normal set of clothing on before looking out of the window at his next destination. Sure it would be hard to talk to Luna normally after this... but, he would try nonetheless. It was the perfect opportunity after all.

---

But, things hadn't gone quite the way he'd planned.

---

Gill stepped into the Tailor's Shop and looked around immediately spotting both Shelly and Candace.

"Hey you two, you know where Luna is?" Gill questioned. Candace turned away and Shelly smiled politely at him. It seemed to take Shelly a minute to answer or not, which led Gill to think that either she was hard of hearing or that his father had... leaked the information...

NO! No, he would not think that way. There was no way his father would do such a thing, even if only to the older woman of the Town...

Gill shivered, but it was finally Candace who cut off his line of thinking.

"Luna doesn't get up early, she's a pretty late sleeper. And she despises the rain, so she's probably not going to come out today." Candace said, just loud enough for Gill to hear.

Both of those things set off an alarm. Rain was good for the land... but that was beside the point? How could something that looked so perfect actually be so hateful of something that was actually useful? And sleeping in? That would never do.. Did she not have a work ethic? But... she had just moved to the valley, maybe she would pick up the pace and get to work early when she got used to town life.

"Oh, alright then." Gill said with a smile, "I suppose I'll just leave."

Gill turned to go before he heard Shelly speak to him.

"Young man!" Shelly called.

Gill turned around, giving his attention to the little old lady.

"You look awfully tense." Shelly said.

Gill tensed up even more than he had been already. Did his father actually- No... it was impossible. But then, Candace turned to him and looked him over.

"Yes... stiff as a board... very stiff."

Gill swore he had never run faster in his entire life.

---

It was about eight o' clock when he reached Alan's tree, soaked and ready to go home. And what was worse was that it was getting darker. It either meant that there was even more rain, or thunder and lighting going to start striking pretty soon. Sure, under a tree wasn't the safest place to be in a rainstorm, but he didn't want to get even more soaked than he was already getting.

Gill sat on his good slacks in the mud beneath Alan's tree before he heard something. He sat completely still, and tuned his ears in to the noise coming from the other side of the tree. Now that he heard it... it was... singing.

"Your hands lie open, in the long fresh grass... the finger points look through, like rosy blooms. Your eyes smile peace."

It was the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. And Gill wasn't one for music either. He just sat, and listened as the voice rang under the tree, blocked from the world by the falling rain.

"The pasture gleams and glooms, neath billowing skies, that scatter and amass."

Gill knew what the song meant. It was that kind of place, this island. Peaceful and gleaming, and perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"All round our nest, far as the eye can pass, are golden king-cup fields, with silver edge. Where the cow parsley skirts the hawthorn edge."

Gill relaxed against the back of the tree.

"Tis visible silence.. still as the hourglass."

It was like hypnotism. All of his worries melted away as he visualized the image with the song, all of his previous troubles melting away into nothing as he lay in his own imaginary field, surrounded by flowers and peace.

"Deep in the sun-searched growths, the dragonfly hangs like a blue thread, loosened, from the sky."

A blue dragonfly darted across his mind's eye, as he turned his head to see a girl next to him. Her face was blurred but she was singing, peacefully, and his heart and mind belonged to her.

"So this winged hour is dropt to us, from above."

The sky started melting away, along with the sun, and a gray sky lay beneath, pouring rain onto him and the woman, who still sang, but on the opposite side of the tree.

"Oh clasp we to our hearts, for deathless dower, this close companioned inarticulate hour."

The voice started to fade away as she walked away in his minds eye, the said hour coming to a bitter end as she walked away.

"When two fold silence was the song of love."

The voice faded away completely and Gill opened his eyes, standing up silently and peeking around the tree, but seeing that nobody was under the tree. He only saw one body walking away, into the open field to start dancing around. Gill rubbed his eyes in disbelief. It was Angela, dancing in the middle of the field in the middle of a rainfall. But, she was dancing by herself, a waltz was it? There was no way that that thing could sing or dance. Oh no, he had hypothermia. He had to have hypothermia, that was it.

He was delusional. In fact, he wasn't even conscious. He was unconscious and on the brink of death, that was it. Hopefully that thing didn't give him mouth to mouth. Gill turned his head back towards her one more time and saw that she was moving with what seemed to be a hint of grace, he really couldn't tell when she was prancing around in mud like a pig. But, then he saw her look up, right at him. They both stood for a moment, looking at each other before Gill got up and left with his dignity still in tact, even though his backside was covered in mud.

---

Gill decided to go straight home before anybody else really saw that he was soaked and covered in mud, and it was only by luck that he'd done so. He got home and immediately slipped off his clothes, slipping on a new set of the exact same thing. Gill flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what was more impossible. That his perfect lady, Luna, wasn't as perfect as she seemed or that the walking trash bin actually knew a thing or two about culture. By this time he knew that it was no hallucination.

Gill gave an exasperated sigh and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow and inhaling the smell of roses. It was still there... it was like his pillow was stained with the scent. But... it was relaxing. One rainy day had managed to redefine him. Maybe Luna was right to dislike the rain. Yes... how could he have ever doubted her intentions of hating the rain? He hated it too. He absolutely despised it..

Gill yawned lightly and turned his head, looking out of the window by his bed and sighing. He should've gone to work. There had to be quite a bit of filing to do... and if he just hadn't been messing around in the first place he wouldn't have been stuck out by Alan's tree with an imaginary voice. Yep, there was no way that that voice had come out of that girl's mouth. Maybe she hadn't seen him? That would've been good. But, she'd looked right at him... Gill grabbed his hair and curled his hands into fists.

"I'm going to work." Gill decided out loud, hopping up from his bed and walking outside, back into the rain with a black umbrella and no intention of leaving Town Hall until everything was filed.

---

It didn't turn out to be such a hard job. There was only three files to check and send, and Elli went home. That meant he was all alone... in town hall... by himself. Gill looked around and bit his lip. He was curious. Where exactly did that Angela Striegel come from anyway? He was by himself, and he was alone. So nobody would know if he actually looked through the files he wasn't supposed to right?

Gill stood up and looked around the place about fifty times before finally grabbing the file out of the cabinet and running back to his desk. There was the name, right on top. Classified, Angela Striegel. Gill took a deep breath.. it was like an adrenaline rush. He'd never exactly done this before. Gill flipped open the folder and lifted it, his hands shaking even though he didn't know why.

Gill picked up the file and immediately saw five things wrong with it. First of all... there was nothing listed under race or parents. And under the previous address category, there was a simple, 123 Sushi Street, Tokyo. It was completely fake, all of it. How had he passed this up? He knew there was something wrong with that person! She was probably conning everybody in town! And it had to stop. He had to find out who she was. did she really think she could get away with conning his perfect town? If she did, she had another thing coming to her. Gill had been fooled completely. Under that cheery and not so cute exterior was a hardened criminal, probably a jail escapee!

Gill closed the file shut and put it back in the filing cabinet before walking back into his office and getting onto his computer. Now, Gill had kept many a secret from the townspeople, but the internet was the biggest hidden one. There was no need for computers besides this one, and it wasn't like anybody really needed one but town hall anyway.

Gill got on and went to a search engine before typing in 'Angela Striegel'. There was nothing that actually matched up with her face anywhere. He tried just plain Angela, to no avail. Then he typed in recent jail escape, and got nothing. There was still something fishy about all of this, and so, Gill typed in the last thing he could think of. 'Missing Persons: Angela'.

He got about three. The first one was some smokin hot blonde, but she looked nothing like Angela and never would. The second one was a child. But, the third one down the line, he clicked, and a lightbulb instantaneously came on into his head.

There were five pictures, all of her no doubt. They were all of her and a happy looking family. She looked happy, noble, and... rich. She had longer, more fashionable hair, and she looked better... at least not like a walking trashcan. But what was under the pictures was even more shocking than the pictures themselves.

'Missing girl, age 17. She's about 5'4", long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. If seen, report to the police immediately.'

Gill stopped and then clicked a link to read a news article on her.

'Angela Vernae.' Gill paused... he'd heard that somewhere before. 'Child of two of the richest people on earth. The eldest daughter of five siblings, two more girls and two more boys. This family had been happy, and Angela had been their gem. She'd been the world to them and many others. She was to inherit the fortune as soon as she turned 18, sources say, but there is no further explanation. Her teachers say that she was the smartest girl in all Japan, and certainly the politest. She was definitely the prettiest, no doubt. Her voice sounded like a nightingale, ringing through the night, and she was known for her dancing skills, especially the waltz and the tango. A child filled to the brim with nothing but culture and excellence, bred to inherit the fortune and become the most noble woman seen anywhere in the word, gone without a trace. Not a penny is missing from her bank account, and not a trace of her is left in the Vernae home. Her mother and father have hired the world's most famous detectives to no avail, but we need all of the people to help. There has been nothing, no ransoms, no calls. If you see her, or somebody that looks like her on the streets, than do the right thing. Report, and send Japan's Gem back where it belongs.'

Gill stopped and then burst out laughing. Japan's Gem? The prettiest, smartest girl ever known in Japan? Gill fell to the floor, laughing his ass off. There was no way that that thing was the Gem of Japan. She was a walking trashbin, an annoying little twit with a voice more like a squeaky floorboard than a nightingale. Gill stopped his laughing finally and got back onto his computer. What should he do...? Her parents obviously missed her. Gill paused for a second, and thought. But, when he thought about Luna, he turned pale. Angela had said that she personally knew Luna...

Gill went back to the search engine and typed in tailor. He searched a couple of entries down and then found exactly what he was looking for.

'Tailor of a rich family quits after times get tough.'

Gill clicked on it and saw Shelly, Candace, and Luna standing there with a smile. There was another picture with Luna sewing a dress onto Angela, which made him mad. How dare that thing be catered to by such a beautiful girl. It should've been the other way around! Luna was the one filled with culture and grace. They had to be mistaken!

'The Tailor's of the Vernae family up and quit very suddenly after the princess disappeared. Many say they followed her, but it was found that they had just moved location, to make their business open to anybody outside of the home. It was said that Angela was their number one, and only customer, single handedly paying them for their work. It makes sense that they moved location, but with the times getting even tougher for the Vernae family, they can only hope that the Tailor's Shop does well... as a memento of their eldest daughter.'

Gill sighed. Now he really had a mess on his hands. There was no way that Luna would stay if Angela had to go back. But maybe... getting that thing off his hands was good enough to have her taken away. But no... there was nothing. And then, he got it. He made an elaborate plan to make Luna fall in love with him. If Luna fell in love with him, and they got married, then there was no way Luna would move away when Angela was finally turned in. Yes, that was it.

Gill stood up and shut off his computer, locking the door to the computer room and heading out of Town Hall. It would only take months, maybe even weeks for this plan to work. Gill knew how women operated, to an extent. He could be the most romantic man in the town, and that was really all it took. He would start tomorrow..

Gill looked up to the sky and saw that it was clearing. The sun poured through little spots in the sky and he smiled lightly to himself. It looked like things were looking up already.

* * *

R&R I hoped you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: My creative thoughts spawn from the Natsume Chain of Harvest Moon games and their characters. 3

* * *

Gill had it perfectly planned out by the day. He would woo Luna in any way possible. He would charm and flatter her and bury her in gifts and privileges if he had to... which he had planned to do. It would be pretty tough... from what he understood Luna wasn't exactly one to settle. How else would she still be single?

Gill sighed and rubbed his neck, looking at the calendar he'd planned out. It would go perfectly if he could just stick to the plan, which wasn't very hard to do. All he had to do was make himself as nice looking as possible. It was perfect. He would pass by the Tailor's Shop, and by the third day she'd come and confront him. He'd talk with her awhile and repeat that day after day. On the tenth day, he'd surprise her with a gift of strawberries, perfect ones, and shining ones when he could get them. After a couple days of that, he'd do that and go inside to chat with the rest of her family. What was wooing a girl going to do if his family didn't also remind her of him daily?

After all of this, he'd spontaneously 'leave' for a couple days. At approximately the third day, she'd come up to his house and come inside, bearing with her his favorite food items. He'd smile at her and he'd thank her, and then he'd ask for things to get serious between them. Of course, he'd give it some sappy wording, but it would work.

After that, she would be completely hooked. But, just to be safe, he'd wait about a month more for Luna to fall for him even more before sending that... obviously wilting... rose of Japan off of his island. Then he'd have peace and a potential wife. It would be perfect, absolutely perfect, and nothing could ruin it. Everyone could try, even the Goddess herself, to break him away from his plan, but it just wouldn't happen.

Gill looked at the clock and jumped up from his chair. He was still in the town hall... he'd been there for five hours straight, planning what would happen to get that thing off of his island, and of course get Luna to actually like him. He couldn't forget now. It was perfect, and starting tomorrow, it would become not just an idea... but a reality.

----

The next morning, Gill got up with a smile, looking extra spiffy today, if he had an opinion. He had made himself look absolutely perfect for Luna, or for her to see him. He got up early just to make sure she didn't miss him. He knew that she.. slept in.. but that had nothing to do with this. He would walk by at about ten or so, just to be safe. So, Gill nonchalantly took a bag of Strawberries out of the fridge... just in case. Maybe he could even speed things up a bit. Now that... that would be perfect.

With a bounce in his step and what seemed to be a smile on his face, Gill walked outside of his door.. only to end up with his shirt and vest ruined by a whole glass of juice. Grape juice.

Gill's face stayed calm, and he looked down at his shirt, and then back where the juice had come from. There standing not ten feet away was that... thing, getting off of the ground.

"You.." Gill whispered in a hostile tone.

Angela was still getting off the ground before she looked up to Gill with a shocked kind of look. "Oh! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I didn't even know anyone was coming out and I just tripped before I knew what was actually happening and I'm so sorry! I ju-"

Gill put a hand up to cut her off and Angela looked down at the ground before looking up. Gill just turned around slowly and walked back into his house. She was an idiotic moron! She was... she was... evil. Pure evil. But it was just a sign, no doubt. Even this wouldn't make him hesitate with his plans. And so quickly, he changed, and slipped out of the back door of his house, evading any contact with that little twit.

Finally, Gill got to the other side of town and nonchalantly walked by. But... just to be safe, he walked by again. Gill bit his lip. He sighed lightly and turned around, passing by just once more to be safe, and then headed onto work, mentally cursing himself for acting like a stalker, the previous mishap completely forgotten.

---

There had been a time when Gill was a happier, better person overall. He used to like everything, and be as jovial as the mayor was himself. But it was back... way back. To the time when his mother was still alive.

"Gill!" A fairly attractive lady stepped off of the stairstep into the backyard of the large house the family called home. She had chocolate brown eyes and long silky hair. Her skin was soft, and her cheeks rosy. She was the type of person you would want to know, the type of person who's smile was contagious.. the type of person everybody longed to be, and yet, wanted to know.

"Gill! Come inside! It's time for supper!"

"But mom, can't we have it outside?" A little boy of about 8 stood up from behind the bushes of the garden, his face dirty, but with rosy cheeks and a big smile, like his mothers. He was a blonde, more like his father, Hamilton.

And speak of the devil, here he came out of the house. "Oh, I don't suppose it would kill us to have it outside dear." Hamilton said. The Hamilton of ten years ago had been strikingly different. His messy pale blonde hair almost reached his ears, and his blue eyes shone brightly and with love towards his family. He was a great deal skinnier, which made him seem taller, even though he was a very short man, much shorter than his wife. But, she didn't seem to care. She was in love! What was greater than loving a sweet man for the rest of your life?

The brunette looked down at her husband with a small laugh and leaned down, kissing him on the cheek before walking back into the house and starting to take supper outside.

And they had a great meal, talking about the day that they had, the days of the past, and the days of the future that lie just ahead. And they were all happy, and they were all good. There was nothing that could have brought them down.

Until of course, the inevitable happened. It wasn't soon after this that a disease rained its blessings upon the mother of the family. For a year, she lay in bed, the color fading from her cheeks and lips more and more each day. It wasn't long until she started looking paler and weaker. Sometimes she couldn't even eat anymore. Gill had spotted his father crying more than once each day. He kept asking if momma was going to die.. but the only answer he would ever get was, 'You just worry about yourself, alright?'.

Day and night, Gill tried to figure out what was happening. He swore to his mother everyday that he would find some way to fix her, and she'd always smile in that way that made him want to smile and cry at the same time. He didn't know why, but the night she died, Gill couldn't sleep, and somehow, he already knew what happened. He crawled in next to his mother's body and cried the whole night, praying to the goddess to bring her back.

After that though, he aged horribly. He wasn't a jovial young boy anymore. He was a straightforward, and perfect boy. He was cold and hesitant to get close to anyone. He was smart, and he wasn't afraid to prove anyone who disagreed with him wrong. He did what he wanted to, when he wanted to do it, and he was the one who decided how to run the island.

This young man, cold and silent sitting at his work desk, filing papers every single day, holding inside a crying little boy, only doing what he could to get by everyday, even if that meant kicking somebody off of the only thing he had left.. the island that he grew up on.

---

Gill sat at his desk, nonchalantly filing the papers that had built up over the past few eventful days. Did Elli really do absolutely no work around here. But then, he heard something outside. It was a laugh.. It rang through his ears, as if a fond memory was making itself apparent. Gill walked softly over to the window and opened it ever so slightly to peek out for a view of the town square. There he saw Julius and Angela. Gill crinkled his nose. Well, they both had strange tastes. He was about to close the window when he heard the laugh again.

Gill looked out to see that the noise was coming from Angela. It was just too pretty to be coming out of the mouth of that.. imitation gem. But apparently, Julius couldn't see the difference between an imitation gem and a real one. Gill rolled his eyes and watched the two. Julius smiled at Angela and she smiled back, their silence only being broken by a bird call.

Oh no, this was bad. Gill got a sinking feeling in his stomach. She wouldn't leave if she got married, they couldn't force her to leave if she was even remotely happy in this island. She didn't blame her for feeling happy on the island, that was what it was for, but really, this was bad. He had to do something... There had to be something...

"Gill?" Elli called from the other side of the desk, "What's so interesting?"

Gill turned around quickly and then spied Elli, an idea spinning its way through his head. He smiled.. the idea finally blooming into a beautiful, elegant reality.

"Oh, Elli." Gill said with a small sigh, "It was just my understanding that you liked Julius."

Gill's mental smile became even more apparent when Elli blushed furiously. My oh my did observations come in handy.

"How did you know?" Elli stammered, looking up to him.

"That's not important." Gill said, waving the look off, "If you don't ask him on a date or something, it looks like he's about to be hooked to another. You better move fast." Gill said, pointing out the window.

Elli got up and pushed him out of the way, looking out the window with widened eyes before running out of the door.

"Heh." Gill said, before looking back out of the window.

There Elli stood, panting, looking at the two of them. After a couple of deep breaths, she stood up and looked towards Julius. Gill heard her ask something to him and then he blinked, looking back from Angela to Elli.

"Come on, come on.." Gill said, and finally, as if by magic, Julius turned to Elli with a smile and kissed her hand lightly, saying something along the lines of, 'Lead the way'.

Gill let out a deep breath until she saw Angela wave at the two and head straight towards town hall. Gill's mouth gaped open and he ran towards the back, hiding under his desk. There was no way she was going to talk to him, never. Never ever ever, especially not alone. Gill stayed still under his desk as he heard the bell signaling someone entering the building. He heard nothing but a pair of feet and the undeniable stench that she was here.

Gill shuddered from under the desk, and waited. He heard nothing for a long while until he heard somebody using the phone.

"Hi." Angela said.

Even from the first word, it had piqued Gill's interest.

"Oh, I'm just fine, just fine. Really! Don't worry. And you can't trace the call, so don't even try." Angela said.

She waited awhile, as if listening to some really long explanation.

"Mother, I'm happy here. There's nothing wrong with living the normal life."

Angela sighed, and he could almost hear the eyeroll.

"Yes I know but-"

"Well yeah bu-"

"Mother I j-"

"MOM! Please I-"

And then the phone was hung up, a small sniffling sound the only thing he heard before hearing the door open again and the stench leaving the area. Gill sat up and sighed. Well, the kid didn't exactly have it easy, but she still needed to go. She couldn't stay here, that was for sure. He knew of a place called Mineral Town.. maybe she'd like it there better?

Gill got up and sat in his chair with a contemplating look upon his face. No, she needed to go home. She was ungrateful for what she had! If he had been the son of a wealthy man, he wouldn't take it for granted. No, now she really needed to go. Not because she couldn't stay here, but because she needed to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Gill got up the next morning, feeling like the whole world was his to control. And boy did it feel good. Why did he feel this good? Because his plan was so acute and foolproof that he could've forced the Goddess off of his island. He put on his normal outfit and even combed his fine blonde hair twice, just to make sure. He had stayed up half of the night planning the events and possible reactions of Luna and the Beast. That was what his plan was called, Luna and the Beast. And since it was his plan that nobody else would see, he wouldn't have to explain it otherwise. He didn't need to justify the way he felt because he felt that way. Could it be any more simple?

Gill walked to his refrigerator and pulled out a shining strawberry, opening the door lightly and looking both ways very cautiously before stepping out and heading towards the tailor's shoppe with only one thought in mind. Give her the strawberry and go to work. It would work just like that. All he had to do was act like he was stuffed from breakfast, and he would hand it to Luna. She would gratefully accept and maybe even hug him before sending him on his way to work. Nothing else could possibly happen. Or... that's what he thought.

Gill walked to the Tailor's shop and went inside, looking around nonchalantly before spotting Luna. He smiled and stretched, raising his arms over his head and patting his stomach. "Ugh, I'm stuffed. There's no way I can possibly eat the last of these strawberries."

It was perfect. She would come over any moment now! She had heard, he was certain.

"Oh really? Can I have them?"

Gill heard a voice from the other side of him and he turned to face the beast, its toilet bowl eyes staring hungrily at his pocket. Gill resisted covering his nose, as it wasn't polite... but her breath was terrible.

"Wow, are you alright?" Angela asked, reaching out to touch him.

Gill smirked and shied away from her hand, holding his breath. He didn't want whatever filth she had on her hands to be on his jacket. He couldn't stand it anymore, and just when he was about to leave, he smelled a beautiful scent of strawberries. It filled his nostrils and he took a thankful breath before turning to see Luna. Suddenly, he smelled roses, and he wondered if she had been trying new perfume.

"You don't look so good, is everything alright here?" Luna questioned. Gill opened his mouth to say something but Angela answered first.

"I don't know, he looked fine just a second ago." Angela said with a shrug, "He said he couldn't eat the last of his strawberries so I asked if I could have them. It's an awful waste just to put them in the trash." Angela said with a sigh and a small nervous laugh.

Luna nodded and then looked to Gill. "Well Silent, did you want to hand over those strawberries to her or what? She did ask you know."

Gill looked back and forth to the two and had to stop himself from gaping. This certainly was a change in plan. He stayed silent for another moment before figuring out something to say to get Luna to take them. "Well, sure. But, since she's a farmer I thought she would've already had breakfast. I didn't think she would want anymore to eat, and I'm sure they won't stay this fresh for long." Gill said.

Mission Accomplished.

Luna nodded lightly and Angela laughed nervously. "Wow, you're right. I forgot about it. I guess you can just give them to Luna then, I'm sure she hasn't had breakfast yet, and she loves strawberries."

Luna shot Angela a look that said zip it and she did so before Luna smiled up at Gill. "Sure, I'll take them." Luna said with a small giggle. Gill smiled warmly and passed her the two or three perfect strawberries. She gave him a polite smile, and Gill couldn't help but be a little disappointed. But, he still smiled nonetheless and exited the building.

After he had left, Luna turned to Angela and gave her the Strawberries, wiping her hand on a handkercheif that she pulled out of her pocket. "Ugh." Luna said, "I can't believe you like that guy. He smells like dog doo and he doesn't look any better."

Angela looked mildly surprised before smiling at her friend. "It's just you're imagination. It's funny what the brain can do. He's a good guy, I know he is. And besides, he's a really good catch. Try something for me will you? He doesn't smell like dog doo at all. Wear sunglasses for one day, and I guarantee you the first time you hear his voice you wouldn't have smelled dog doo before it."

Luna sighed. "I believe you but... I've got a bad feeling. I think you should just go after Luke or someone else! He's... he's not for you."

Angela looked at Luna and snickered. "Why? Do you like him? I'll give him to you if you want."

"Eww! NO! That's gross!"

Angela just smiled but spaced out of the window, watching Gill walk by as she took a bite out of the strawberries he'd left, smiling. They were perfect quality, and her absolute favorite food.

Gill walked into the Town Square before shuddering violently. He didn't want to ever go near that Beast again. He rubbed his sleeves, trying to regain his warmth back, and maybe a refund of his time. Gill walked into Town Hall and sat down at his desk. Could he even endure the rest of the time she had to be here? Somehow he felt lucky that Luna hadn't allowed Angela to touch him. She was so pretty! How could that Beast be so different from her best friend? It made him shudder. How could somebody like Luna even hang around somebody like that... thing!

Before he could even think of another rude thought, the phone rang, loudly and clearly throughout the room. Without hesitation, Gill picked it up. "Hello?" Gill questioned, "Raynebow Valley Town Hall, Gill speaking, may I help you?"

"Hey! Long time no s-- ... hear!"

The phone was dropped.

Gill had only been six years old at the time. He sat on a bench, smiling and swinging his short legs back and forth as he waited for his mother and father to come out of the clinic. A little girl started walking towards him, from the beach. He didn't know where she'd come from, but she looked pretty dirty. Gill wondered if she'd been playing in the mud. Gill hadn't known that her skin was just like that.

"Hey you! White Kid!"

Gill looked around, and saw nobody but himself. 'White.. kid..?' Gill questioned in his mind, looking down at his skin. He would've said his skin was more of a blanched peach. But, he could admit that there wasn't much of a difference.

"Me..?" Gill questioned finally. The girl put her hands on her hips and huffed, stomping over to him.

"Yeah you! You're possibly the palest person I've seen yet!"

"But I'm.. Normal.."

"Well, you don't come from the city, that's for sure." The girl said, rolling her eyes.

"City..? Does everyone in the city look like you?"

"Wha-" The girl's eyes bugged out before she looked him over again. They looked strikingly different, almost as different as the summer and the winter, but soon enough they learned that there weren't many differences between them at all. In fact, they were almost the very same person in different bodies! Soon, they'd even become the yin yang duo. They'd been tighter than two peas in a pod. In fact, they were no different than pure family.

But all good things come to an end. Just as suddenly as she'd appeared, only nine months later she'd disappeared in the same way. It was as if she had never existed.. but..

"Hello?"

Gill picked up the phone hurriedly and grasped it before cautiously saying the same. "Hello?"

"Ah, hey! I was thinking, and I haven't seen you and your family for awhile, so, might as well drop by right! Man do I have a whole lot to tell you!"

Gill was about to say something, but the phone was hung up. He looked at it blankly. _'Maryanne...'_ He shook his head lightly and slicked back his hair. That girl had always been odd... but she hadn't even left a time, a date, or anything. Was she coming next month? Next year? Two Minutes? Gill winced. Nothing would surprise him.. especially since he still didn't know where she was from. He didn't even know if he was just going crazy and Maryanne was imaginary..

Gill had been jumpy the entire day. Excited? Nervous? He really didn't know. This was one of the best friends, really the only friend he'd really ever had. And with her sporadic nature she could be around every corner, she could be right in front of him and he wouldn't even know! Even heading out of the town hall building he was nervous. He turned around, and looked back at the building, his paranoia catching up with him. He swore that he could see somebody in the window! But.. that was impossible, right?

Gill turned around and opened his eyes.

"AH!" Gill shouted, walking back a couple of steps, he resisted the urge to plug his nose and close his eyes.

"Hey!" Angela said with a small laugh, "I was wondering when you'd get done with work."

Gill tried his hardest to keep himself composed and put a small smile on his face, but it didn't last long. "Mm.. sure is busy." Gill said quickly, "Uh, I gotta go though because I have company bye, nice seeing you." Gill started to walk off and shouted a small, "Make sure to take a nice long shower because it was pretty hot, today I mean!" Gill said, without turning to her before heading off.

Gill gasped as soon as he got out of her hearing range and clutched his chest. "Oh god.." Gill said to himself, taking a deep breath of air.

"Woah.. you ain't lookin' so good, White Kid."

Gill spun around quickly to see Maryanne right behind him. He was frightened the second time in ten minutes and nearly jumped out of his pants, but thankfully he didn't get that far before Maryanne laughed, knocking his senses into him.

"Sorry I took so long, but I was having a chat with this girl that smelled like roses. Boy, what a personality! And her cheeks were just the cutest things I ever did see!" Maryanne laughed and cleared her throat before smiling and dropping her bag with her, 'I'm sassy, so you'd better do what I say attitude'.

"So, which room is mine?" Maryanne questioned with a small laugh.

Gill smiled at Maryanne finally and laughed. "Any room you want."

Maryanne's face lit up and she grabbed her bags. "Great! Let's go! We have so much to talk about! Ooh, I missed you so much White Kid." Maryanne giving Gill a smooch on the cheek with her bright red lipstick and dragging him up towards her house. It was miraculous that she still remembered after all of these years.

Meanwhile, Angela stepped down from the Town Hall steps and watched the scene before her, a confused look coming onto her face. "Wow..." Angela said, "I never thought he'd have such a flamboyant Girlfriend.."

Gill was dragged into his house, feeling lighthearted and happy.. a feeling he hadn't felt in years.. or at least, truly. Gill suddenly stopped smiling and stood up straight.

"Eh?" Maryanne questioned, turning around, "What's the matter?"

"A lot has changed, since you.. disappeared." Gill said with a small frown.

Maryanne sat down at the table and pushed a chair out from across her. Gill smiled lightly and walked over to the table, sitting down and relaxing.

"Why don't you tell me all about it sugar?" Maryanne questioned, "I am a certified psychologist after all. Or at least.. certified enough."

Gill laughed lightly and shook his head. "Wow.. I can't believe I'm already talking like you're my friend."

Maryanne raised an eyebrow and snickered. "You don't consider me your friend? If you didn't in the first place then why'd you take me here?" Maryanne questioned.

"Well... to be fair you kind of dragged me here... and I always did find you kind of scary."

"Well of course I'm scary! I'm from the ghetto! You gotta be manly even if you're a five year old girl." Maryanne explained, seemingly enlightened.

Gill laughed again and then rested his head on his palm. "Hmm... where do I even start?"

"Huh! Oh! There's the rose girl again!" Maryanne said.

Gill didn't know whether to stare at her dumbly for paying absolutely no attention to him or look at the window. He only saw a dash of hair and blinked. Then he sighed.

"Are you gonna listen or not."

"Wah wah wah I want someone to listen to all of my problems on a whim." Maryanne sighed drastically, "Why don't you just get a girlfriend?"

Gill sighed an exasperated sigh. "Oh my gosh! You won't even listen one second? Please?"

About an hour later, Gill finally finished about all of the problems he had before sighing.

"There. I'm done."

Maryanne's eyes were closed and her head bobbing lightly. Gill laughed lightly and raised an eyebrow. "You always did know how to make me feel special." Gill joked before grabbing her out of the chair and walking to the spare room. Gill laid her down on the bed and laughed lightly at her reaching out. Gill's eyes widened and he stepped over to the dresser before pulling a small teddy bear out and setting it in her arms.

"You missed him didn't you?" Gill questioned. He smiled lightly before looking up to a window and seeing another flash of hair. Gill shook his head and turned out the lights before walking to his own room and snuggling into his bed. Maybe there was hope for him in the future. Maybe... maybe he didn't even need Luna...

Gill shook his head. What in the heck was he thinking? There was no way he was passing Luna up, never until the day she spit in his face and told him to go to hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Gill shut his eyes tightly as he felt the spit land on his face.

"You can go to hell." Luna said, walking off quickly back into the store.

Gill couldn't for the life of him figure out where he'd gone wrong. He'd only asked her on a date. He'd even offered her some lillies. Gill wiped his face off, his eyes burning after her. Maybe he hated her, maybe he despised her, maybe, he still couldn't figure her out.

He heard a mocking laughter in the background and couldn't help but turn around. There was Akari, her toilet bowl eyes and all the rest of her, mocking him. He turned back around and heard the laughing stop.

"Who do you think you are anyway! You're just a-" Gill stopped when he turned around and saw the same Angela.. but she was different. She was dainty and delicate. She had high cheek bones and eyes cast down to the floor. She was adorned in a long, elegant, midnight blue dress, her hands in pearl white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her dress was split up one side all the way to her mid-thigh, and her hair flowed in waves all the way down to her back.

"I'm a black pearl." Angela said with a smile, "A true gem. I may be found ugly and unappealing, but when you try to see inside, what you find is something you don't find in just any other girl. You're only looking skin deep. I'm not stupid, I know you hate me. Why is it, you think, I don't do hateful things back?"

Gill blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that before.

"It's because you're blind."

With those words echoing in his head, Gill sat up straight in his bed and clutched his hand over his heart, the dream fading minute by minute. Gill wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He got up and looked at his clock. It was only three o clock in the morning. Sighing and knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep, Gill heaved himself out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

When he was all ready to go by three thirty, he sighed, forgetting all about his previous guest and headed out into the early morning for a thoughtful walk.

Maryanne's head poked out of her bedroom, her eyes searching for about five minutes after Gill had left. When she was absolutely sure he wasn't coming back anytime soon, she grabbed her cell phone and pressed a four number code.

"Hello?" A man's voice said.

"Hey, Agent 18 here."

"Your reason for calling?"

"I've found her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's staying on this little island.. she's become a farmer. You were right to check out the Tailor's, they've known she was here all along."

"Is there any certain evidence?"

"A Witness. The Mayor's son. I've got it all on tape, every single word."

"When can we move in?"

"Momma Bird said she'll give the girl a month. Only a month. If she doesn't high tail it out of there we'll go in wi-"

Maryanne hung up the phone as the door opened again and she slipped the phone into her bra before rubbing her eyes and scratching her head. She yawned and scooted over to the table before looking up and seeing Gill. She blinked, surprised, looking around before smiling at him.

"Dang, White boy, you're almost as sneaky as me."

Gill closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes with a smile. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, that." Maryanne said with a big yawn, "Over the years I found that when I wake up, I can never go back to sleep."

"Oh, did I wake you?" Gill questioned.

Maryanne smirked lightly. "I didn't even know you were out."

"Well.." Gill said lightly, "Want to take a walk?"

Maryanne had fixed a piece of toast for each of them before they headed out on their early morning walk. They talked and laughed and talked some more, walking all throughout the town, talking of memories they had together, and apart. She had so many interesting stories, but something nagged at Gill. He didn't know why, and why he was getting the feeling now, but he felt as if something was a little... off.

And when he finally looked around at where they were, he knew why.

"Oh hey!" Angela shouted from her field, "Welcome to my farm!"

Maryanne seemed perfectly content, but Gill automatically stiffened and looked at Maryanne as if she were his worst enemy. She paid no mind, and instead walked over to the girl and started talking.

Gill was smirking, waiting for Maryanne to come back gagging, or at least with a frown. But no, she was still talking like they were old buddies. He could tell that they'd never met, Maryanne was just like that.

'How can she stand it?' Gill questioned to himself in his mind. He of all people knew that Maryanne wasn't exactly the most polite of people. Shouldn't Akari be running away crying by now? 'Does Maryanne want to commit suicide by stench or something?'

And then the worst happened. Maryanne waved him over.

Gill didn't know what to do. Honestly he would've rather run off screaming than go and actually talk to the creature. But then, a snippit of his dream came back to haunt him. Her eyes cast down to the floor, her gloved hands.. Gill shook his head lightly and put up his hands as a, 'nono, it's alright', motion.

But, Maryanne insisted. Gill, slowly but surely, obeyed her action and got over to the two with a small sigh.

He was about there when he was stopped by the sight of her toilet bowl eyes.

"It's because you're blind."

Gill suddenly smelled roses and looked at her field, seeing only cabagges. He started walking forward again when he was stopped again by her crooked smile.

"Because you're blind."

Gill's vision of her flickered, her teeth straightening and her eyes becoming a warm, sunny brown color. Gill rubbed his eyes and started forward again.

"You're blind."

Gill stopped by Maryanne, and looked back and forth at the two.

"You're-"

Gill looked at Angela and frowned. "Who are you!" Gill questioned. He was losing his cool. Somebody had been messing with his head, and that in itself made him pissed. This was the last straw, the very last straw. The girl had brought nothing but distraught to his once perfect island, and he wasn't a happy camper.

"Geez.." Angela said, her voice much more pleasant, almost like honey, "I know my face is a little dirty, but that's no reason to pretend you don't know me.."

That was it. That was all it took to make him explode.

"Look!" Gill shouted at her, "I know who you are, so just get out, okay? Get out! I don't want you on my island! Go! Go away, or they'll be taking you out by force."

It took a moment for Akari to realize what he'd said before she started to laugh a little nervously.

"You think I'm joking?" Gill questioned with a smirk.

The smile disappeared off of her face. Ping! He'd won. He'd finally won, she was going! Ha! But.. unfortunately.. She was a fighter.

"Hey! Back off! This is my life! And it's my choice! Not yours! Get your own life and leave me alone!"

"It doesn't matter! You're living on my island, and I want you to get off!"

"YOUR ISLAND! As far as I know, you're the guy that works in town hall! You're not even the mayor! You're the mayor's son, if he could even call such a monster a son! You're a spoiled little prick, and that's all you are!"

"Well you're not thankful for what you have!"

"You have nothing to be thankful for!"

"You little bitch! Do you know who you're talking to!"

"I'm talking to nobody! You're nobody! You should be thankful that I want to become a nobody here!"

"Go be nobody somewhere else!"

"Get a different island to actually call your own!"

"Go away!"

"Leave me be!"

Suddenly Maryanne intervened. "Guys guys guys! Calm down, we're all friends here!" Maryanne put herself inbetween them before they got into a physical dispute. "What's gotten into you guys! You're both nice, good people!"

"She started it!" Gill growled at Maryanne.

"Oh really? I've been nice to you this whole time, how did I _start_ anything!"

"_You_ moved here!"

"Oh, well _pardon me_ for living!"

"You're not pardoned!"

"You guys! Stop it!" Maryanne shouted at them. "Geez, this is why I don't have white friends."

But, her comment was unheard between the two evil glares of the two people. Maryanne watched the two one up eachother in glares until she thought fire and electricity was about to shoot out of their eyes.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Akari, but we'd better go now."

Maryanne started tugging Gill away as fast as she could, Gill and Angela still glaring at eachother as their distance from each other got larger and larger.

By the time they had gotten out of each other's sight, Gill only looked at the ground, still glaring as if he saw her face on everything around him.

Maryanne was about to speak, but after she saw the look on his face, she could tell that he wasn't in the mood for talking. So, they walked around in silence, passing building after building after building until Maryanne was sick and tired of the repitition. So, she led them into the fields where they walked around for what seemed like hours. And yet, Gill looked as if he weren't going to tire anytime soon. But, she heard the rumbling of his stomach and knew all too well that he was too stubborn to admit he was hungry.

"Ugh.." Maryanne said with a dramatic sigh, "I'm so hungry.. can you stop being mad so we can get something to eat now?"

Gill looked up to her and smiled a weak smile. She always had known how to make him feel better.

Maryanne and Gill walked into the Diner and sat down at a table, waiting for somebody to hand them a menu. Maryanne started talking again.

"I was surprised you didn't at least give me a hug when I got here." Maryanne said, "You sure have changed a lot, White Kid."

"Hey, why are you calling me White Kid anyway?" Gill questioned, "I mean, I think everyone here except for Selena is actually 'white'."

Maryanne laughed and smiled. "It's because you happen to be excessively white, both in complexion and in spirit!" Maryanne said with a laugh, "And don't tell me you aren't, I know you much too well."

"But you yourself said things change." Gill said with a small smirk.

"Yeah.." Maryanne thought with a look of pondering thought on her face, "But some things never do. When you sing in the shower, you always sing in the shower. When you dress like a pimp, it's your dress of choice throughout your life. When you fall in love, you don't fall out." Maryanne said before getting and evil look in her eye. "AND WHEN YOU SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR YOU NEVER GROW OUT OF IT! IT EITHER SITS ON A DRESSER OR UNDER THE BED BUT YOU STILL HAVE IT THERE, GILL!"

Gill made the best effort to shush her up before Maya brought the menus with a smile. Gill was scarlet by the time and Maryanne was smiling widely. Maryanne flipped open her menu and then closed it.

"I want Risotto." Maryanne said simply. Maya looked surprised but smiled and nodded. She looked to Gill expectantly and he said, quietly and a bit embarrassed, "Tomato soup.."

"Alright, I'll get right back to you." Maya said before going off.

"Are you crazy!" Gill whispered harshly.

"Oh, nonono, crazy is my middle name." Maryanne said with a large smile.

Gill started to laugh before the door opened, and Luna stepped in. She looked around, noting Maryanne as a curiousity before going up to the counter.

As Gill was staring after her, Maryanne scoffed.

"Ugh. You have bad taste White kid." Maryanne offered.

Gill raised his eyebrows and smirked. "And what would you know about taste in women?" Gill questioned.

Maryanne laughed lightly. "Alright, I'm gonna lay it down for ya." Maryanne said, before looking around. "Okay, look at her posture. She's got a nice straight spine." Maryanne said, "It means she's uptight." Maryanne sighed. "Now look at her hair. Hair color says a lot about a person, and so does the style. "It's pink, and she's got ponytails. She's about as immature as they come. It also means she likes expensive stuff, that she isn't someone that'll settle for something sappy. She likes bling bling." Maryanne said with a smirk. "Oh, and one more thing." Maryanne said, pointing to her rear end, "She's both flat chested, and flat ended.." Maryanne said with a sigh, "So either you like feeling up someone built like a 12 year old, or you like plain over WOW!" Maryanne said, shouting the last word, making him jump.

Gill looked over to Luna and back to Maryanne. He leaned in close and looked at her before turning and looking at Luna. "Are you sure you're not a lesbian?" Gill whispered discreetly.

Maryanne just smiled and winked. "I just know what guys want."

Gill laughed and they talked more and more until their food came. So today wasn't the best day, and he'd figure out a way to fix everything. But for right now, everything was perfect.. completely perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Angela was taken back home kicking and screaming and Gill ran the island just as before.

That would've been perfect. Unfortunately, the world was far from perfect, even on his island. In reality, she was still around every corner, looming like a dark thunder cloud on his life. Every reminder was like a clap of thunder. Her name was everywhere. Apparently she delivered everything everybody needed to them just in time or earlier. Apparently she was the soft and caring, yet tough wonderwoman of the island, and Gill absolutely hated it.

In two months, Angela had gone from good, to better. He couldn't stand it! They weren't supposed to like her, they were supposed to turn on her! She was supposed to mess up and be shunned from the island! She didn't belong!

'Hmph, what would you know about belonging?'

Gill could hear her voice in his head right now. Ooh, it made him mad! This was no case of aggravation, he was pissed.

Maryanne had gone earlier that week, saying that she had to go back to work. But, he never for the life of him really knew who she worked for, let alone the business she worked in. For some reason he pictured her as a waitress. And then a business lady.. but that was really far fetched. Her, in a suit? He laughed to himself lightly. She even knew how to cheer up his thoughts. Unfortunately, she wasn't a permanent solution, and he was going crazy.

Gill walked along the paths of the town. It was his day off, so he had extra time to be annoyed. Oh joy.  
Gill walked by Alan's tree and then hid behind it quickly, hearing somebody approach. He heard someone clear their throat and Gill listened intently, being thankful for once that he actually was small enough to hide behind the tree. Then he heard a man's voice..

"Okay, this is kind of hard to say but- ... No... Will you go out with-.. ah.. no.. that's not it either. I really, really-"

Gill's eyes widened. It was Julius.. and he seemed.. lost.

"Okay, it's easy. Angela, will you go-"

Gill slanted his eyes. She was the reason for this. She was the reason for everything, wasn't she? And this? This just made him sick. She'd probably deny him, the poor guy. In fact, before this day, Gill couldn't really say if Julius was actually as straight as he claimed to be. Don't get the wrong idea though, in Middle School Owen had asked Julius out, man to man, on a date. Julius claimed he was straight but.. it wasn't a secret that Owen was so far deep in the closet he went out with Kathy just to hide.

Gill was torn from his thoughts when he heard Angela's voice.

"Hey Julius! What's up?" Angela questioned with a small laugh, "This isn't about Rubies again is it?"

"Oh, that." Julius said in a slightly nervous voice, "No way!"

"Oh, really?" Angela questioned, "Well, I wrote you a poem about them, but I'm certain you don't really want to hear it.."

"No no! I'd love to hear it!" Julius said, "I can say what I need to say afterwards."

Angela smiled and laughed lightly. "Alright! Here goes.."

Angela cleared her throat and started. "A ruby, dark and red as blood is all one would ever need. Beautiful beyond measure, and addicting just to see, it encloses you in an endless red sea. But a Sapphire is all I would ever want, because though its sparkles may flare and taunt, a cold flare is all I would ever need, to completely shape the entirely real me."

Julius was silent for a moment before he prepared to speak. But Angela cut him off.

"A Sapphire.. is exceedingly rare, for red is more attractive than blue, but when you see a sapphire, you cherish it more, no matter how much it taunts you."

Angela stopped, cleared her throat and kept reading.

"This is why, I absolutely love blue, and why I cannot love the red fire that is-"

Julius cut her off somehow and sighed lightly.

"It's okay, I get it."

"But I'm not finished." Angela said, but Julius just went off, and Gill seized as she heard her lean against the tree.

"But do not feel bad, my firery friend, for sapphire is my foe. And everytime I see such cold, my heart is filled with woe. You're not the only one, my friend, my perfect ruby, shining red, for when it comes to unrequited love, Sapphire fills my messed up head. I try so hard, and cannot seem to get it through his soul, but looking at Sapphire makes me feel as if I'm under mind control. I cannot love Ruby you see? Sapphire has a hold on me. The more he seems to push and shove, the deeper my heart falls in love. I am the loser in this contest, for Sapphire is my impossible conquest. I love you ruby, so go you see, do not become as pitiful as me."

Angela sighed. "I just don't get why he hates me.." Angela said lightly with a sigh.

Gill was still listening intently. There was nothing, but his head turned to an approaching animal that looked... well... menacing. It was a medium sized, black and white dog. It came up to him and started sniffing him, and he seized up. He was so afraid it would bark... and then he'd be busted big time. He didn't want to seem like a creeper, listening to people's sick love poems and confessions, even if he was the one they were directed towards.

Gill moved a leg and the dog gave a little jump, as if to follow it. Oh no... it wanted to play. There was no way he was getting out of this one. So, Gill silently sat down and started scratching the dog behind the ears. Gill still couldn't hear Angela move. What was taking her so long? Gill started to get up before the dog barked.

The dog.. barked. It got a hold of his pants and started growling, nearly dragging him away. It started to growl as he started to pull away, playfully of course.

"W-who's there?" Angela questioned.

Thankfully the dog, hearing Angela's voice, trotted around the tree happily and barked at her, probably wanting a treat. Gill let out a sigh of relief and silently climbed the tree while she was entertaining the dog. As he watched her down below, he saw tear marks on her cheeks. Okay, so he felt a little pity. He wasn't completely heartless, and she did seem a little deeper than pretty little farm girl. But he still didn't like her. He never would, ever. He even challenged the goddess to try to make it happen, because he knew it wouldn't.

Soon the dog went away though, and Angela took out her watering can. She shook it a little and smiled, watering the flower beneath the tree. Then she started talking to the flower. Was she insane? Okay, this girl was loopy, there was no way the people could depend on her. But, when he looked a little close, he saw a little red ball. Gill blinked and listened to the conversation.

"Did you hear that Alan?" Angela questioned.

The little ball moved up and down. Gill shivered, but looked on.

"Really? Can you really tell her?"

The little ball just stayed silent, but she smiled widely.

"And this will happen tomorrow? Are you sure?"

The ball went spastic and started going all over the place before the flower reappeared. Gill stayed silent while Angela skipped off. Gill put his hand over his heart. He was scared. Was he going loopy too? After she was out of sight, Gill hopped down from the tree, accidentally landing on the flower, crushing it beneath his heel.

Gill heard a sudden thundering in the air and he started running for it. He didn't know what he'd crushed, but he didn't want to be found guilty. It was an accident, right? He knew the Harvest Goddess would vouch for him. And if she didn't? Well, he'd obviously be screwed. He didn't know what he'd done, but it hadn't been good. Gill ran all the way to Brownie Ranch and walking inside like he belonged there.

"Oh my.." Renee said, looking out of the window, "It's awful stormy. It was perfect just a moment ago."

Gill just acted cool and started looking at a bottle of animal medicine.

"Oh goodness." Hanna said, shaking her head. But, then she turned towards Gill. "Hey, I haven't seen you in here before. May I help you?"

Gill looked up to her and did a double take before smiling and looking down at the medicine. "Yeah, it says for all livestock.. but did you have a separate one for pets or does this work?"

Hanna smiled widely. "Well it works just fine for both. How many do ya need?"

Gill searched his pockets and got out his wallet. "Just one will do."

Gill had managed to avoid the wrath of the rather large storm by talking to Hanna and Renee about their shop and where they planned to go with it. He hadn't really thought about doing this with shops but, it was actually pretty helpful. He learned where the products came from, heck, he even learned a couple new jokes. But, when the time came to leave, and the storm still wasn't over, he was just a little worried.

"Well, I guess I'll see you ladies around." Gill said, waving lightly and heading fearlessly towards the door. He kept going and going for what seemed like forever, never hesitating until he heard the magic words.

"Um, Gill?" Renee questioned, "It's terrible outside.. I don't imagine you should leave, at least not right now."

Gill smiled. And nodded. He looked out the window as if he hadn't noticed, but a clap of thunder shocked him and he turned his head back to Hanna and Renee. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

So, Gill stayed for supper, and even a little after, chatting with Hanna and a Tobi obsessed Renee. It was seriously all she ever talked about. He wasn't sure but, he was pretty sure Renee was going to be married to Tobi one day, whether Tobi liked it or not. And just when Gill was starting to lose his charismatic smile, Hanna intervened.

"SO! I see you don't have a girlfriend, or even a girl you're remotely close to! But, I did hear a small rumor about that girl that came to town all of a sudden.. Maryanne was it?"

Gill smiled, mentally sighing a breath of relief. "Ah.. no. She's not my girlfriend. She's just a really good childhood friend that I hadn't seen in awhile."

"Well, honey," Hanna said, "Don't take this to offense or anything but, you're a bright young man, so if you don't do anything soon you're gonna turn into a lonely old man."

Gill lost his smile and looked at Hanna in astonishment. After regaining his composure he looked at her again. "Go on.."

Hanna sighed a breath of relief and smiled. "I'm sure you're not the most handsome young man in the village, and maybe you aren't the smartest, although to Jin you come in close at second." Hanna smiled, "But even you have something that most of those guys have. You have a kind heart and a will that could make you head hancho of this place one day.." Hanna giggled, "And I'm not sayin' that cause you're the mayor's son. You have a will that could break a rock with a stare! You wouldn't give up even if your life depended on it."

Hanna paused. "It's just a matter of putting that will where it actually matters."

Gill looked at her, intrigued. "And where is that?"

Renee cut Hanna off and giggled. "Why, it's family."

Gill thought for a moment, and then another, and then another as Hanna and Renee started to talk to each other. Family? Family was something you were put in.. not something you made by sheer will. But.. Gill's thoughts turned to a place they'd never been before. Kids. He had thought of the whole falling in love and putting the old ring on someone's lucky finger.. but he never thought about what came afterwards. All of those hard times he'd been put through, all of the loss, all of those happy times, not to mention the awkward ones..

He had been a child once, hadn't he? How had he never thought of it? This was life, all of it was life.. And really, it was either get married and have kids or be lonely his entire life. There were so many things to consider... and falling in love with the perfect girl was no easy task.

"I... gotta go." Gill said, dashing out of the house and into the newly calm sky. He had a lot to do.. and he had to do it now.

Gill rushed into the office of town hall and went into the computer room, picking up the phone and starting up the computer.

"Hello?" Maryanne questioned.

"Hey." Gill said, out of breath, "I need you to.. to come over here as soon as you can, okay?"

"O-okay, but why?" Maryanne questioned.

"It has to do with the rest of my life."


	9. Chapter 9

When Maryanne had come back to Town Hall, she hadn't known what to think. It only took her about half an hour. Because being in a position.. well.. where she was.. she had access to any place, any time. Maryanne opened the doors to Town Hall to see Gill frantically taking out and throwing files onto his desk. Maryanne stepped into this chaos so unlike Gill and looked around. With a long, impressed whistle, Maryanne raised her eyebrows.

"You've really gone insane, haven't you?" Maryanne questioned. Taking a look at the files she opened them and blinked. They were the profiles of every girl in mineral town, plus background checks, future plans, family ties...

"You haven't even heard the story." Gill said with an exasperated sigh, putting the last file on the desk.

Gill sighed as Maryanne sat and got comfortable. "Don't you dare fall asleep this time."

Gill drummed his fingers against the files and sighed. "Okay okay, where to start.."

Gill told Maryanne the whole story, how he'd finally realized that he was in jeopardy of being lonely his entire life and disappointing his past, present and future self if he did so.

"Okay okay," Maryanne said, "But why in the heck do you need me for all this?"

Gill smiled. "You know that time when you pointed out who Luna was, just by noticing the way she dressed and the way she stood?"

"Oh no, white kid, _I'm a woman_ I'm not going to help you exploit-"

"Too bad, you're already here." Gill said. "Now help me. I need to find the kindest, sweetest girl. She needs to be passionate in whatever she does, and she can't be completely annoying." Gill sighed lightly. "She has to like cheesy and corny stuff, but she needs to be serious when it comes down to what matters the most. And most of all, she has to be willing to fall in love and have a family."

"Okay," Maryanne said, "Renee. Now, can we get out of here?" Maryanne questioned.

Gill gave a tired sigh. "Okay, she can't be ditzy and she can't be hung up on another guy."

"Ugh. You're so picky." Maryanne sighed. "You know, you can't just find the perfect girl and fall in love with her. You have to get to know every girl before even considering doing something so crazy."

Gill gave a devious smile. "What do you think I'm doing now?"

Maryanne looked at all of the files and tightened her lips. "This is going much too far. You must be incredibly desperate. It's too bad I already know the person for you. I'm warning you though, you won't be happy, and you definitely won't be as willing as you are to make a family now."

Gill frowned. "That's impossible, you haven't seen the facts, or the figures or anything!" Gill protested. "At least humor me, will you?"

Maryanne pondered for a moment and then sighed. "I'll give you the biggest hint you'll ever need."

Gill looked up to her expectantly. "A file is a resume on what seemed to look good at the time. A file stays the same, forever permanent. A person changes. They change ideas, looks, feelings.. They even change intellegence level. When were those files put in the system huh? When did you get all that information? People change, feelings change, files stay the same. If you don't want to spend your life alone than put down the damn papers and find a beating heart."

Gill didn't know what to say. Maryanne seemed flustered, and incredibly mad. "And I'll tell you one more thing. No matter how much you try, you can't change fate. The Goddess knows what you're doing and she frowns on you for not knowing. Do you not trust that she has given you everything you could want and need throughout the rest of your life? Do you think that she'd let you become lonely for the rest of your life? Do you even believe she's there? She's given you.. so many signs. She's given you answers that you refuse to listen to!"

"Maryanne-" Gill started.

"Quiet!" Maryanne said, "I'm not finished!"

"Think about what happened today, and the day before and the day before. I'm going to tell you this once, and only once. From the moment she got here, your thoughts, your actions, your whole life has revolved around her! If you don't want to be lonely, acknowledge what you already know."

And with that, Maryanne walked out of town hall and out of the chaos, disappearing completely. Her job had been fulfilled, so she never needed to come back again. Besides, it was against policy to get involved more that she needed to.

Maryanne pulled out her cell phone for the last time and dialed the number.

"Hello?" This time, a woman's voice rang clearly through the phone.

"Agent 18 here."

"Ah, I'm sorry. As you probably know, I'm not familiar with the code names, but Alan was put out pretty badly. Can I have the name please?"

"Oh, sure. It's Maryanne."

"Oh, oh yes! Maryanne, how are you? How is the job going?"

"Actually Ma'am, I've just given the ultimadum. I'm done."

"Oh joy! I'm glad. You know, out of all the sprites I created, I gave you one of the toughest jobs! Congratulations."

"Thank you.." Maryanne said, "So.. what now?"

"Well.." The woman said, "You'll be put in retirement, or on hiatus."

"Only hiatus?" Maryanne questioned.

"Yes! It does take energy to create such powerful little beings! And now that I know you're fully competent, I may have to recycle you."

"To whom!" Maryanne questioned.

The woman only laughed lightly before sighing. "Well.. usually.. when the previous person has another major life problem that I couldn't see coming, or possibly a child.."

Maryanne smiled lightly. "Alright. So, is it alright for me to come up now?"

"Oh, yes of course Maryanne. Come and rest. You'll need it after all those years of hard work."

Maryanne smiled and was about to hang up the phone, but then, a question popped into her head.

"Hey, HG?" Maryanne questioned, "Where exactly are you going with this story? I mean.." Maryanne cleared her throat, "I've been watching over him for years so I.."

The Harvest Goddess giggled on the other end of the line. "You can come up and watch with me.. from above."

The line went blank and Maryanne smiled up to the sky. "You better know what you're doing.."

Gill looked at all the files and sighed. Maryanne had been right. There was no way he was going to find anything remotely relevant in a piece of paper. But, what had she meant? Ever since she came here, he'd been thinking about her. He'd been influenced by her day by day. He couldn't even get her out of his thoughts..

For some reason Angela's face popped into his mind, and he sneered. "Hmph." Gill said, crossing his arms,"Why on earth would I think of her?"

"You've been thinking about her ever since she got here."

Gill remembered Angela stepping into the very room with her high voice and awful composure. Gill shook his head lightly, but started breathing a little heavily.

"Your thoughts have revolved around her."

Gill gritted his teeth, the grinding gears of his head bringing forth all the times he'd thought about her. Negatively of course, but he'd been thinking, only of her.

"Your actions have revolved around her."

All the times he'd played pranks and avoided her on purpose... the times he seized up at her smell, his defensiveness against the island..

But why? Why oh why! Why on earth did it have to be her! Why did she come here and change his life, change the order? Why did his subconscious mess with his head just to stay away from her! Why was he so defensive! He felt like everytime she came around, change came with her. He didn't want change! He wanted everything to stay the way it was! He didn't want to change.. he never wanted to change.

But he already had.

A sinking feeling made its way to the bottom of Gill's stomach and he felt as if he were going to be sick. No no no, this wasn't going to happen. But, he was no longer as solid as he had been before. He refused to let it happen. He had put his will, all of it, on becoming thee one, for someone. But, why did that someone have to be her! This was sick, oh so sick.

Gill tried to laugh it away, but it wouldn't go. She didn't belong, she had to go. But.. Gill had a feeling he'd been given an ultimate ultimadum.

"Learn to be happy with Angela..." Gill said, his stomach sinking, "Or be lonely the rest of my life."

All of his hopes and dreams had been shattered. He wanted anything but lonliness but.. he couldn't envision his future with her. She was too different. He didn't know her, he only knew where she came from, and how different she was acting now. He knew she was deep, and that she was passionate.. but that was the problem. With her, he couldn't forsee what would become of him. He was scared.

Gill fell off of the chair and onto his knees and prayed. "Please Goddess... please. Anyone but her, please! Give me someone predictable! Give me someone who'll love me and adapt to a normal, predictable lifestyle. Please, please please... give me somebody who doesn't hate me, somebody who doesn't have to leave..."

Gill didn't know what he was praying for anymore. But he could already hear the answer in his head, a clear, resounding, 'no'. The Goddess worked in mysterious ways.. she certainly did. But how, how, how? How was he supposed to deal with her of all people? She looked okay, and she was nice and all, but the guys were already all over her. He knew the odds were in his favor now but, how long would that last?

Gill bowed his head once more. "Please, I'd rather have Kathy. It's not too late to change around fate you know.. please?"

Gill raised his head and looked at all the files, taking them and putting them in order as he thought to himself.

'Why?' Gill questioned, 'Why me? All you give me are things to lose! I've lost my mother.. I've lost the only true friend I've ever had.. heck, I've already lost the game you put me in before I knew I was in it! If I learn she prayed to you about this I'm not going to be happy.'

Gill grabbed a hold of a folder but lost his grip, the contents spilling all over the floor. He picked it up and looked at the file. There it was, plain on the folder, his mother's name. Gill looked through the stuff lightly and read the descriptions until he found the most recent 'Future' section.

'I, Lola, have many dreams to fulfill. My future is unset, but I'm sure, completely sure, that the Goddess listens to my every wish.' Gill could hear his mother's voice loud and clearly in his head, her strong, yet sweet voice ringing, a pang of sadness coming to his heart. 'My little boy, Gill, is only turning five now. I'm giving him the best education that I can afford. He's such a smart young boy, but I fear, because he has no friends. I keep wondering why he isn't connecting with the other children his age, I just can't imagine why. He's as sweet as sugar, and then some. His heart is more loving and caring than my own. Everything I do is for him and my husband. My dear sweet husband, Hamilton, has his future all put ahead of him, but it's only to cheer me up, I know. I have, a rare disease in my organs that, unfortunately, is slowly deteriorating me from the inside. And although this is a slow process... I know that I only have a couple years left with Hamilton and my dear, sweet little Gill. That is why I spoil and teach him everything that he needs to know. He's so mature for his young age, and when I'm up in heaven, I'm sure he'll make me proud every step of the way. In the future, I'll be dead. But I'll live on, watching my husband and my son reconstruct their lives for the better. Even though I'm sad to leave, I'm happy, overjoyed to know that my son with provide me with grandchildren, and will spoil them twice as much; Once as a father and once as a Grandmother. And most of all, even when I'm gone, I'll never leave the hearts of my family. I will always love and cherish them, as they will love and cherish each other, and their new family. I'll love them through all of their decisions, all of their actions, and all of their thoughts. In the future, I will live only through Gill.. so naturally, I'll pray every day for that one special girl, for my one special little boy.'

Gill stared at the letter blankly for the moment. And when it was finally time to leave and he'd gotten everything organized, he took the piece of paper with him, holding the last piece of his mother that he'd ever have, for the rest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no claimy. :)

* * *

"My heart yearns for you.."

"..."

"I adore you, I have from the very day we've met! I was just too stupid to-"

"..."

"Are you even listening to me!"

Luna sat smack dab straight across the Tailor's Shop back room from Angela with the reddest face ever. Her mouth looked as if it were about to burst open, in laughter or the outrage that would awaken the gods Angela really didn't know. Angela immediately shrunk back and continued reading, hoping her face would at least become a less vivid red, hopefully a pink.

"I, really really really like you. It's a choice to love someone, to take the final step. And if you see in me what I see in you, maybe you could choose to at least try to give me a chance."

"Well, I guess I could if you like me that much." A man's voice said from the doorway.

Angela and Luna turned around with their mouths open. Angela's eyes dropped into almost a trance, a dreamy trance. "Wow..."

The guy looked like an angel, with a voice like one to boot. With a crop of muddy blonde hair and a pair of velveteen brown eyes, he definitely had the best face of any guy in the village. He looked like he'd been sculpted from marble, a darker marble, He had just the right amount of red in his cheeks, just the right amount of wisdom in his eyes.. and you couldn't even get started on his body.

"Who are you..?" Angela asked dreamily, with a smile. Luna looked surprised and then smiled widely at the man before whispering in Angela's ear.

"Angela!" Luna whispered harshly, "He's only the hottest popstar on the entire planet!"

"Retired." The man pointed out with a charming smile and a perfect laugh, "I've ended my career. I have plenty of money, and my contract ended. I thought I'd settle down on a remote island and relax. You know, on the down low for awhile."

Angela swore she almost melted. The paper she was holding slipped from her hand and she sighed dreamily. "So.. your name?" Angela questioned.

The man gave another small laugh and then walked up to her, looking her in the eyes. "Ryu." He then took his index finger and ran it along her jawline with a smile before walking away. "I'll be back. I have to move in, neighbor. See ya soon?"

Immediately after he left, Angela and Luna screamed, jumping up and down giddily. Angela held her heart after awhile and looked after him, not being able to forget his face. But then, another face popped into her mind, and she immediately went to looking out the window. "Well.. if I'm going to move on.. it might as well be a man who's perfect right?" Angela questioned to herself. But, Luna answered for her.

"Why in the hell wouldn't you! He's hot!" Luna remarked, before hearing her name called and scurrying back into the store.

Well... Angela couldn't disagree with Luna's statement. He certainly was hot... so hot... Angela shook her head and stood up, balling her fists. He had been all over her! And if Gill wouldn't even speak to her.. it was better to be in love with attention to be in love with something that would never, ever work. Not to mention that Gill wouldn't even try to make it work. So, it was settled.

Angela started for the exit and Luna turned to her. "Where are you going?" Luna questoned.

"I'm going to greet my new neighbor."

* * *

Gill typed silently on his typewriter, checking files and weather patterns. The usual thing he did, because Elli wasn't qualified. Not that she wasn't helpful, she greeted everyone and knew all the gossip, but she spent most of her time spreading gossip.. outside of town hall. Gill sighed and looked up at the clock, going back to his typewriter. It was going to be a long day.

The door chimed.

Or not.

Gill looked up to see a guy, who even Gill had to admit was pretty hot... in a non-gay way of course. Gill looked up from his typing and looked at the man, who had come inside. "Hello?" Gill questioned, "I'm a little busy here. State your business or come back later." Gill started typing again, before looking up to the guy, who seemed clueless as to what he'd just said. Gill gave an exasperated sigh and rolled over to greet the guy. "What's your name." Gill questioned.

"Ryu."

Finally an answer. It seemed he was a little shy. He had a blush on his face. Great, just one more person offended in his presence. "Are you a new resident?" Gill questioned, pushing the question. He wasn't very good at socializing, but then Ryu handed him his file. Gill actually cracked a smile. This made things much easier! "Hey, thanks!" Gill said, "I appreciate it when people bring in all the paperwork ahead of time. It makes things easier for me." Gill said, opening the file. "Now, let's see.."

Gill looked at his records, and raised a brow. Famous popstar? Gill remembered something about a Ryu, but it was faint in his mind. He'd never been one for hot male singers, maybe Owen needed to be the greeter for this guy. "So, former popstar." Gill said. Ryu nodded. "No other family members." Gill stated. Ryu shook his head. "Alright, and you're male." Gill said, closing the file. "Alright, we're good to go. I assume you already paid my father for the land," Gill said, continuing before Ryu could speak, "So you're free to go."

"Ah.. I didn't pay him." Ryu stated, "I wasn't aware I had to pay. Uhm the mayor said I could have it for free if I gave him some of my signed apparel.

"Oh for god's sake." Gill said, putting his forehead into his palm. That was where he remembered it from. The mayor had been a big fan of Ryu ever since he made his first record. His dad was worse than a fan girl when it came to these things. When Ryu sang, his father sang, when Ryu came out with a new dance, his father learned it and danced around the house constantly. When Ryu shouted out to all of his fans that he loved them and their support, his father nearly fainted. And the one time that his concert had come around to a thee day ship ride away, his father had screamed a fan girl scream, packed his bags and took the ship to his concert. He was a diehard fan.. and honestly, Gill wasn't surprised.

"Okay, just go." Gill said, rubbing his temples. "Just go."

Ryu flashed him a charming smile and left almost skipping. At this, Gill's attention was caught. 'what kind of self respecting playboy skips?' Gill questioned. He couldn't possibly be.. no.. no. Not with that many girls falling all over him he wasn't. Gill rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paperwork. He had a lot to do, and not much time to do it.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. He figured that with the farming revenue, the guy could afford the house and not have to pay for it. Seeing as his dad had blown a full lot on some signed apparel from a soon to be 'has been', they had been set back quite a bit. Gill rubbed his temples and sighed, looking at the clock. It was past time to leave already. Gill slowly got up and put the paperwork away before straightening himself up and heading out into town square.

The sun was almost completely set, the last of the sun's rays dancing through the tree leaves, giving him a little show as the wind blew his hair lightly. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes wandered on a grout path to a pair of worn down pink tennis shoes. Gill blinked and then looked up, meeting a pair of brown eyes staring at him. Gill was silent for a moment, taken by surprise. He was about to say something, but she looked like she needed to say something.

Angela hadn't had a very eventful day. She had met her neighbor. And he was totally interested.. But something had been holding her back. It wasn't anything serious really. It was just that he gave off a.. well.. a very very sissy vibe. She had shown him all over her farm, and he cringed at about everything he saw. He explained that he wasn't one for farming, and that he really valued his hygiene. But, that wasn't the only thing. She had been shown his own yard, and even the inside of his house. It was perfectly decorated, the inside and the outside. Hers was okay.. for a farm. His was just a perfect suburbian home. And his closet was bigger than his actual room was. He had a little bit of everything, and more. She had very little clothing, she constantly washed her four or five outfits, but that was it. And there was still more. He had a cat.. named Mr. Mistoffelees.

After an extremely painful day of meeting her neighbor, who was an alright guy, but totally not her type, she decided go with her original plan for the day. She was going to confront Gill. And it wasn't going to be easy. She'd always gotten this nagging feeling that he didn't like her much.. okay, so it was more than just a feeling. She had felt as if he'd been on her for everything the day she got here, and yet, she needed to do this. It was a short life. She would at least try.

Angela walked up to town square when town hall closed, expecting Gill to come out immediately. The sun was just beginning to set, making everything just a little bit darker. She waited... and waited and waited. By now she was contemplating whether to go home. A cold wind started blowing, sending a small shiver down her spine. And then, she heard the door to town hall open. He stepped out... and took a deep breath. Had she actually caught him in 'unstuffy' mode? He looked relaxed, calm almost. His eyes were cast to the ground. He slowly looked up at her... and she made a beeline straight towards him.

His face was straight, and the warm glow from the last remains of the sun's rays were cast upon his face, making him look almost like an angel. He was calm, and his eyes were the only thing that showed even a hint of surprise. Angela stopped about a foot in front of him and looked up into his clear blue eyes. They were shockingly beautiful.. and devastatingly cold. It was like she was going to give her speech to a brick wall. Oh, excuse me, a skinny, decorated brick wall. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, as if to say something, but then he closed his lips, burying whatever he was going to expell.

Angela took a breath, and just stood, looking into his eyes, before clenching her fists. She knew exactly what she needed to say.

* * *

"You're a jerk."

It felt so good to say. It was freeing, it was amazing!

"You're a jerk!" Angela said, giving a small laugh, before poking him in the chest. "You're a big fat stinky jerk!"

Gill's eyes widened in surprise. He had done a lot to her sure, but nothing she actually knew about.. why was she calling him a jerk?

"Excuse me?" Gill questioned, crossing his arms.

"You heard me." Angela said, smiling. She laughed again. "Goddess, I see you every day. You're intelligent, and you're handsome. You taunt me with your constant appearance, and you devastate me when you decide to leave without actually seeing me. You haven't once looked me in the eyes with a hint of kindness, do you know that? You're a jerk!"

Angela started to pace now, looking up to him every now and then. "When I moved here, I didn't think anything of you. Sure, you were cute. But you looked at me with such disdain I swore you would've murdered me in my sleep if you had the legal right to." Angela started walking faster and faster, the thoughts in her head spinning.

Gill thought, out of all times, that the middle of a rant was the perfect time to interrupt Angela. "Okay okay, so I did a few things to get you out of here. What's the big deal? I stopped didn't I? Besides, it's not my fault, it's yours."

"I'm not going anywhere! You know why! Because big fat stinky jerks like you don't affect me! I don't care if you're the most handsome guy I've ever seen, and you're not by the way. I don't care if you were physically and mentally built entirely for me! I'm staying here! And I'm doing it my way! You could try to push me off a cliff. You could call any source of authority you wanted to, and I would still keep my feet planted right here!"

Angela was breathing heavily now. She was mad.. and she wasn't going to stop.

"You think you know everything don't you! Well I can assure you, you don't know one thing about me! Who are you to judge me unworthy of staying here? Maybe I like it here! Maybe I belong here!" Angela shouted.

"Okay." Gill said. But, it went unheard.

"No, you're gonna listen to me! I haven't done one bad thing to you while I was here! I've treated you nice, and tried to make conversation! What did you ever give me huh? A stiff field, a skunk in the barn, a set of broken tools, broken furniture, a very grumpy disposition and hints to take a shower and leave the island for good!"

"I'm sorry." Gill said, still looking at Angela. But, she still didn't listen.

"And you know what sucks the most? I actually liked you! I can't believe it. All I wanted, was for you to acknowledge me. I wouldn't care if you acknowledged me as a farmer that worked up the street. But no, it would hurt your pride to know that I was actually a liked resident! You haven't given me one single genuine smile while I've been here!"

"Well I would say something but you not exactly li-"

"Great, you're gonna talk now? Well guess what! I'm not finished yet. You, Gilligan, are a real asshole! You make me feel like a piece of shit every day! I can't imagine what your mother would think of you!"

Gill was silent this time, his face dark. The sun had completely set, and a shadow covered his face.

"Go." Gill said.

Angela looked at him. "What did you say to me!" Angela challenged.

"I said go!" Gill shouted, "Go and don't ever come back! You don't have a right to talk about my mother. You didn't know her, and you never will! You are such a spoiled brat. You know what? I don't like you, and I never will!"

Angela was taken aback. She stopped, her mouth agape. "W-wha-"

"That's right! I don't like you, and I never will! I despise your guts! I treat you like shit because that's what I think you are! And you know what! I don't care if you were built for me either! I'd rather die a lonely old man with no family and no friends than ever learn to live with a disgusting creature like you!" Gill shouted at her. It was his turn. His face was even darker now, and he felt a drop of rain on the top of his head. But he didn't care. It started raining even harder.

"You are nothing to me! You never will be! You're a terrible excuse for a woman! How could anyone ever love you!" Thunder started to roll in the sky. But, Gill didn't care. For once in his life, he really didn't give a damn.

"You know what you are! You're a pimple! You're a big, fat, ugly pimple on my island! As long as you're here, you'll never be happy! As long as you're here, I will always hate you! I will personally take everything away from you that makes you happy! You're an undeserving, ugly blemish that I just want to get rid of! So go away!"

Gill was silent for a moment, breathing heavily before he looked up, just to recieve a hard slap on the cheek. He was soaked now, his big blue eyes widened in shock. And just for a second, he thought he saw his mother. She had a sad, sorrowful look on her face. It was almost as if she felt betrayed. Gill raised his hand up to his cheek and his mother's face faded away to reveal Angela's chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine." Angela said, her voice wavering lightly, "I give up. So I'm a blemish huh? I'm a pimple. Nobody ever wakes up in the morning and says I love you to their pimple. Nobody appreciates a blemish."

Angela started walking away before turning around to face Gill again. "I'll be gone in the morning. You get your wish. I'll leave."

Angela turned around and walked away, soaked and shivering. But, the rain felt strikingly warm to the coldness she felt on the inside. And even though the rain soaked her, she still felt her tears running, a hot marker on her face as if to signal that she wasn't okay.

Gill stood in the rain, lightning and thunder striking overhead. But, he really didn't care. She was going... she was finally going! After all of that effort she was finally going! He felt giddy! He started dancing lightly to himself before stopping. He was standing all alone in the rain. He raised his hand to his cheek again, and his mother's face flashed before his eyes. That look... Gill shook his head. But, inside, he felt anything but joyous. His heart actually felt sad... and he really didn't know why. Suddenly, a tear fell from his eye. He wiped at it, and looked at his hand, the tear melting in with the rain around him. What had he done? He looked up towards the sky and watched the lightning flash above him. What had he actually done?

* * *

Awww. D: I feel like crying. T_T Well, nother chapter coming soon. Sorry this one took so long, everytime I tried to write it, something bad would happen and half of it would be erased. DX I just took it as a sign to stop for awhile. :D But I'm back baby! Haha!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own it! I don't own it!  
Boo ya. 8) I'm a triple non-threat now.

* * *

It had been a whole year since that fateful day. Angela was sitting in the large foyer of her mansion, in a long, elegant dress. It was midnight blue, and cut up to the mid thigh. She had pearl white gloves, and she'd grown her hair out. It wasn't as long as it had once been, but it was about an inch past the shoulders. But, her mother had put in extensions, not wanting her daughter to look anything less than completely elegant. Her makeup artists had done a splendid job.. as they always had. But, her eyes were unfocused as she sat, her back straight, staring straight ahead as if she were in her own little world.

"Angela! Angela darling!" Her mother called from the hallway. Angela just sat still as her mother approached her hastily, no doubt wanting something from her. "Honey! I told you an hour ago that your harp lesson was half an hour ago!" Angela's mother grabbed Angela's arm and Angela just let it go limp. Her eyes were still unfocused, but she was no longer sitting straight. "Oh dear! You can't slouch like that! It's terrible for your back!" Angela's eyes, still unfocused turned to her mother. Her mother flinched a little before sighing and pulling her daughter up. "Come on! You need to meet your new professor!"

Angela let herself be dragged blindly through the many hallways of her mansion as her mother lead her to her harp lesson. Angela didn't like playing the harp, but her mother never really listened. After that fateful day, she didn't feel like doing much of anything. This was her place.. this was where she belonged. Before she knew it, Angela was sat down in front of a harp. The door was slammed shut and Angela looked around, her eyes bored, but slightly focused now as she examined the room. She was in the secondary library, and in front of her was the fifth harp professor she'd had this month. Angela looked up at him and smirked.

In front of her was a short fat man that reminded her of Mayor Hamilton. He had the hair, but the eyes were all wrong.. and he wasn't cheery enough. She could feel his snootiness from here. Her eyes were hardened now, and they challenged the man, sending a shiver up his spine. The man gulped and stuttered out a piece of music. Angela brought her hands up to the harp and started to play it, before grabbing a string and pulling back as far as she could, the string breaking in half, not before splitting the skin on her finger and making it bleed. Angela looked at her finger and then up at the instructor expectantly. He got the hint and hurried out of the room to find a bandaid before she bled on the perfect shade of red carpet. God forbid.

As soon as he left. Angela looked around and put her finger in her mouth, stopping the bleeding to an extent, though her mouth did taste coppery. She started to climb one of the large ladders with a single hand. It took a little bit, but she got up and into hiding just in the nick of time for the instructor to come in and give an exhasperated sigh, going out again, thinking that she had run off into a different room. Angela sat in a dark corner with her bloody finger in her mouth, the same cold feeling she'd gotten that day long ago filling her to the brim. She was a mess. Sure, she'd been a dirty little farmer before, but now she was just terrible. On the outside she could've been a goddess. But on the inside she was an imp, just waiting for her next prey.

Angela was thinking to herself for awhile before she heard the library door open once again. A couple steps were taken inside, and then, just silence. Angela came out from her dark corner and looked down between the bars. It was a woman, with chocolate brown eyes and rosy cheeks. Angela blinked. "Excuse me." Angela said, "This is a private residence.. you're not lost are you?"

The woman looked up at her, giving her a smile that made Angela's heart pang. "Are you Angela?" The woman asked.

Angela nodded. The woman smiled radiantly. "Come down here child, let me take a look at you." Angela hesitantly complied and climbed down the ladder towards the woman. Angela walked over to her. She was awfully tall, but she had a smile that made her homesick for a home she'd never had the privilege of having. Angela felt the woman's hands cup her face, and Angela looked into her eyes.

"Ah yes... you're in pain aren't you?"

Angela gasped lightly before the woman enveloped her in a hug that seemed to warm more than just her skin. "W-who are you?" Angela questioned.

"Oh me? My name's Lola." The woman said, before backing up from Angela. "And I've come to tell you to go back to the island."

Angela's eyes widened. "W-what did you say?"

"The island.. she needs you." The woman said again.

Angela crossed her arms. "Is this some kind of joke? I was told by somebody that I was a blemish on the island."

The woman got a sad look on her face, that made Angela want to apologize right away. But, she stood her ground.

"You aren't a blemish, child. You are so much more. I would say you're more of a beauty mark. It's easily mistaken for a pimple.. but it obviously is the height of fashion." The woman laughed lightly. "What you brought the island was something that it had never felt before.. and now it's weeping, wishing you were back. If you go back, you could bring back what you brought before, and so much more. I know you're in pain, and I know it'll hurt just to step back on the island.. but the island is where you truly belong."

Angela looked at the woman incredously. "Really?" Angela questioned, "How do you..?"

There was a knock at the door and Angela looked towards it. When she looked back, the woman had disappeared. Angela blinked. "Hello?" Angela questioned. She saw nobody, but she heard something in the room.

"Please, go back. Just for a week. I'll look after you. The island needs you.. I need you."

Angela looked around her before the door burst open, her mother and the bodyguards standing at the door. "Mom.. I need a vacation."

Gill was sitting at his desk, filing papers left and right. It had been like this for a year. He was over his head in work, because everything seemed to be going wrong. They had no more money, because they had to get everything farm related from oversees, not to mention nobody was buying anything, because they had no money! It was disasterous, completely disasterous. If it went on any longer, there wouldn't even be an island anymore.

Gill rubbed his temples lightly, his mind flashing back to that night once more. The sting against his cheek, The way Angela looked at him when she said he'd finally won. Well, apparently she knew the joke was on him. His perfect island was just about to be destroyed, just from her not being there. He didn't know why.. It was probably because Ryu did next to nothing but flirt with Owen. The guy had plenty of money to live, he just didn't have a job, and he didn't buy anything from any shops, because he didn't need anything but food. And that was something that grew in the wild.

Gill tapped his pen against the counter top and sighed. "Thanks Goddess, for destroying your own island." Gill said, closing the last file he could get done today and slipping his jacket on. When he got outside, he paused, almost seeing the event taking place before his eyes. There she was, yelling at him, not listening to anything he said. And then boom, he snapped, again. She was silent, and she finally, wearily, gave in. He had finally made her leave. He felt that pang in his heart again as he watched her walk away, hunched over and obviously crying.

Gill shook his head and walked forward, walking down the steps of town hall and looking at the hateful look from the Tailor's shop that always accompanied his arrival at the end of the stairs. Luna hated his guts now, now that he'd made her friend leave and insist that she stay here while business was good. And it was still good for them, since many people ordered from them oversees. Gill turned away and walked up the street, and turning again on the road to his house. He walked into his house and tossed his coat on the floor before moving into his room. He flopped down onto his bed and put his face down into the pillow, making it harder for him to breathe. It still smelled like roses. It was like the smell would never go away. Gill turned his head to his door and stared at it for awhile. He'd been completely selfish.. and now the Goddess was punishing him by taking away the only thing he had left, was that it? It seemed like a pretty good explanation to him.

"If you made her listen then you wouldn't have this predicament." Gill said, looking up at the ceiling as if he were talking to the Goddess. "Why didn't you just make me less difficult huh? You know, if you kept my mother here, I probably could've been amazing with her." Gill said to the ceiling before putting his head back in the pillow. He had been the village asshole for quite some time now, even to his father. His father was so mad that he didn't even beat Gill up for it. He just stopped talking to him altogether. He didn't have a friend left in the world, and now he was about to lose his island too? Who's sick twisted idea was this? It was like the Goddess had it out for him, personally.

The Goddess looked down into her big table mirror and sighed, crossing her arms. "Maryanne!" The Goddess said. A small, ultra cute version of Maryanne as a small child came up to the mirror and grabbed on to the Goddess' hand, looking down with her. "What do you suppose I should do?" The Goddess questioned. Maryanne looked up to the Goddess with sparkling eyes, saying nothing. But, yet, the Goddess heard. "Ah, yes. That sounds like a wonderful idea. She'll arrive tomorrow, with her mother. If we can get her mother out of the equation, than it should be a fairly easy thing to solve." The Goddess giggled. "Thank you, Maryanne. I'm terribly sorry that I can do nothing for you though. There's nothing I can really do to recycle you right now. Do not worry though, once you've completely regressed, I'll give you to the first child I see." Maryanne shook her head. "No?" The Goddess questioned, "Than who?" Maryanne looked up at the Goddess again and smiled. "Ah, I see. Though, there is a possibility that that isn't a possibility." Maryanne smiled at the Goddess sadly. The Goddess frowned and looked at the two in the mirror. "We'll just have to let it run its course I guess." The Goddess sighed, before walking away.

Maryanne stayed at the mirror and rubbed Gill's head lightly. Her eyes fluttered lightly and a single tear fell on the mirror before she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alan. He looked down at her with a comforting smile before sighing. He still had a neck cast on from the time Gill had stepped on him. He wasn't in good shape, so the love around the island wasn't doing so well... but he was doing what he could, despite his injuries. "Don't worry, Maryanne. It'll be okay." Maryanne looked at him with a sad smile and nodded, walking away from the mirror with him.

* * *

Oh noes! Everything is falling apart! Whatever will happen next! :o


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own whatever I put in here which is from the minds of people other than myself.. which is surprisingly a lot. o.O

* * *

It was early in the morning. The ground started shaking, and the wind blew fiercely. It was like nature was giving its final wrath to the people. A large shadow covered the sky, and everyone cautiously looked out of their windows in fear. The sound of propellers rang throughout the air making the-

Wait, what? Propellers?

That was right. A huge helicopter was hovering over the beach. A man dressed in a black suit jumped out of the open helicopter door and was tossed numerous bags. Big ones, small ones, each one handled with quick care as he set them on the sandy beach. Finally, after it seemed he had recieved a hundred pounds or more of pure stuff, a woman jumped out of the giant hovering piece of metal. She was about forty, but about as light as a stick. She was caught by the man and put down carefully on the beach, grinning.

People were venturing out of their houses now, wondering what this strange visit was for.. and whom it was from. All of the townspeople cautiously congregated around the beach, trying to see. But, there were a couple of people missing.

That was right. Both Mayor Hamilton and Gill were missing from the small crowd. But, sure enough, they were coming down the hill towards the beach in their pajamas, just as the other woman jumped out of the helicopter. Mayor Hamilton scurried towards the event now, but Gill had a feeling he wouldn't like it. He had just about had it with this 'perfect island' now. It was about to become nothing more than a trashcan. Gill walked a little faster to catch up with his father and managed to get to the beach in time to see what looked like an angel fall from the helicopter.

Little did he know he was only one letter off.

Angela was caught by the man and put down on the beach. She was dressed in an elegant flowing gown that had a million sparkles. It was a deep, unending purple at the beginning, and faded to the violet just before the morning sun came up color. Her makeup matched, as well as her jewelry. But, those chocolate brown eyes stayed the same, barely in focus, yet curious.

The helicopter took off, leaving the man with the two women. The man suddenly turned around and bowed to them all. "Listen. I will need help getting these ladies and their baggage up to their property. Do I have any volunteers?"

The people were still pretty dazed from the initial shock of the situation, but Owen and Luke volunteered, seeing as they were the strongest. But, it seemed, even they were no match for the baggage of these lovely ladies. Owen looked like he was in pain, and Luke had the look. You know, the look that said 'what the hell are they carrying in this thing, dark matter?'

"Excuse me." A voice said from the back of the crowd.

Of course, it was Gill. He always found something wrong, and he wasn't going to let them get away with it. "Their property? I don't believe they have a property on this island, you must be mistaken."

"I am never mistaken, sir." The man said, "The directions were too acute to be mistaken."

Gill frowned and crossed his arms, coming to the front of the crowd. Suddenly, Anglea reached into her dress and pulled out a piece of paper. Silently, she opened it and handed it to the guard. The guard looked it over and nodded.

"This is the deed, sir. The property is theirs." The guard said.

"Ugh." Gill said, "let me _see_ it then."

The Guard held it open in front of him, and Gill came up to read the writing on it.

'Deed to the plot of land by Caramel Falls. Signed, Angela Striegel Vernae'

Gill blinked and backed away. He looked at the older woman and then the younger woman. She suddenly looked towards him with a look that could've sliced his head off if he wasn't stumbled back once before backing away slowly. This was a nightmare. She was here to finish the job wasn't she? She was like an angel of death, waiting for the exact moment to strike. Somehow from a faraway place she had sensed the weakness of the island, and come here to finish the job while the gettin was good.

"Young man." The middle aged lady said to Gill. His attention was turned towards her. "I don't suppose you would carry the last of the bags?" Gill, not sure what to say, walked over and leaned over, grabbing the handles of the last two bags. Luke and Owen looked back at him, a mischeivous look in their eyes. Gill blinked up at them, and then realized why. Gill tried to lift up the bags... but he only lifted them about an inch off the ground before they sunk back into the sand. Luke and Owen laughed to themselves before the middle aged woman proclaimed it was time to go and they all started to leave.

"Wait!" Gill shouted, but nobody actually waited for him. He was forced to carry the bags as he was slouched over like an old man with bad arthritis. He walked like one too as he headed up the hill far behind the much fitter 'bus boys'. He mumbled something under his breath and swallowed his urge to blame the Goddess for all of this as he slowly made his way up the hill.

As soon as Angela stepped on her land, she knew she still belonged here. Her eyes refocused, and she relaxed just the tiniest bit. A dog came exploding from Ryu's house, running towards her at the speed of light, managing to run through more than a couple mud puddles on the way. "Lucky?" Angela questioned, right before it jumped into her arms with newly muddy paws.

Her mother's mouth was agape.

The guard was wondering whether the dog was any real danger or not.

Luke and Owen smiled warmly..

And Gill was finally just arriving at the scene, feeling like he had a posture worse than the Hunchback of Notredame's. Angela stood still as the dog licked her face happily and struggled to get even closer to her. Little by little, her old smile finally cracked open. She laughed, petting the little scoundrel and walked towards the house.

Her mother was still frozen from shock, and her guard went ahead and guarded her mother.

Angela stepped inside her house and set Lucky down, looking around. Nothing had been touched. There wasn't a thing out of place. She'd left her running total of five outfits here, along with her books. Angela opened the fridge and wrinkled her nose, forgetting that she'd forgotten to empty it before leaving. She closed the refrigerator door and turned around before getting the fright of her life.

"OH!" Angela said, putting her hand over her heart, "It's you."

"Yes, it's me." Lola said with a laugh. Angela couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you persuaded me to come back." Angela said to the woman. Lola only smiled with warm eyes. "You probably won't be glad soon enough." Lola said.

Angela looked confused for a moment, before shaking her head lightly. "No, I mean it, I really am happy.. or at least, happier than I was."

Lola smiled sadly and stroked Angela's head. "My child, please, do not thank me yet."

Angela looked up to the woman. "Don't worry. I heard you.. but even so.. I won't judge you. I promise." The woman smiled widely, and Angela heard a knock at the door. She walked over to get it again before turning around. She was in an empty room, besides lucky who had the adorable happy, yet completely dumb look on his face that everyone smile. Angela blinked and brushed the front of herself off. "Okay, now I'm going insane." Angela said.

Angela opened the door and blinked, seeing Luke, Owen and Gill standing there.

"Can we set these in here?" Luke questioned, "I'm starting to get cramps."

"I'm starting to lose my grip." Owen complained.

Gill was silent. Owen laughed, "And Gill's turned into an old man."

"I have not!" Gill shouted at him.

Angela crossed her arms. "Oh Gill. I didn't see you there." Gill looked up at her and sighed, "Just let us in."

A small smile pranced across her lips. "Okay, come on in guys."

Owen and Luke stepped through the doorway, but just as Gill was about to come in, Angela stood in the doorway. "Excuse me, I distinctly remember telling the guys to come in. Not the pigs." Angela slammed the door in his face.

Gill blinked for a second before his face twisted up in anger. "Ugh!" Gill said, letting go of the bags, "Fine! Bring in your own luggage!"

"I never said I didn't want to!" A singsong voice at the other end of the door stated. Gill let out a huff and kicked one of the bags angrily. Gill immediately grabbed his foot in pain and stumbled backwards. "God Dammit!" Gill shouted, his face red. He almost swore he'd broken his toe. All of a sudden, the bag wobbled and tipped over, four 50 pound weights tumbling out. He looked at it dumbfoundedly before getting up and limping away on his bad toe. He was still angry.. but he knew he deserved it somehow.

Angela peeked out of her doorway and blinked before opening the door back up. She looked at the weights and looked at Owen and Luke. "Oh, it looks like your presents have fallen out of my bag." Angela said, pouting lightly. Luke brightened up, and so did Owen as they ran over to the four 50 pound weights. "Wow!" Owen exclaimed, "Now I don't even need my hammer to work out!" Angela smiled and laughed lightly. "I knew you guys would like them. I only have a week here.. so I thought I might as well give people something to remember me by."

Luke smiled at Angela widely. "Thanks! We would've gotten something for you too if we'd known you were coming back. Everybody missed you! Well.." Luke's face darkened, "Almost everybody."

Angela knew who he meant, and suddenly, she felt bad. She wasn't going to fall into the same rut she'd fallen into the last time. Oh no, she most certainly would not. But still...

"Hey Luke.." Angela questioned.

"Yeah?" Luke questioned back.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Gill had managed to get down to the clinic, where they weren't very happy to see him.. no surprise. But, they managed to pop his toe and make him leave in worse shape then he'd come in. He went back to town hall and sat in his desk, moving onto his work as if nothing had ever happened. He didn't care if she'd come back, the island was going to the dogs anyway. It was just a shame that she was the leader of the pack. Gill sat as usual, with his files, flipping through and making corrections to those new and old. His work was repetitious, and he liked it that way. It was unchanging.. it was safe. It was the only thing that seemed safe anymore. That was the thing he didn't like. Nothing was as safe as his work. Not even his island was predictable anymore.

Gill's pencil snapped under the pressure of his hand, his thoughts had gone away with him. He stood up, half of a pencil rolling down the opened file. Calmly, he picked up the pencil and threw it in the trashcan, and sat back down. He sat still for five seconds...

Ten seconds...

Two minutes...

Thirty minutes...

It was dark by the time Gill finally realized that he had been sitting thoughtlessly. Gill looked around, then down at the paper. On it was a small note.

"I dropped by, but you seemed busy. I left you a surprise by the door."

Gill blinked and looked over at the door. There on the floor was a small package. At first, Gill was cautious. He had been sitting for hours without notice of what went on. That could be from anyone. But on the other hand, it was much too small to be anything too harmful. Gill got up very carefully and took a couple steps. He shook his head lightly, shaking himself out of the delusion that he could expect anything good and walked over, picking it up. It was fairly lightweight, and fit into the palm of his hand lightly.

Gill ripped off the top piece of paper, revealing a small white box. He opened the top of it, but saw nothing but a white batting on the bottom.

"Of course." Gill said, "Lucky me." Gill dropped the box carelessly on the floor, and started heading back towards the desk before he heard a small 'cling' against the wooden floor. Gill turned around and saw a small trinket on the floor, accompanied by a small piece of folded paper, which he assumed was a note.

Doubling back towards the trinket, he picked it up, along with the note. The small trinket turned out to be a silver star, tarnished with age. He slipped it in his pocket and then started unfolding the note. The writing was elegant, unlike anyone's he'd ever seen. The paper had been yellowed, and so had the ink, but it was still addressed to him by name.

'Please take this lucky wish. It is said that if you hold it in your hand, wish for anything in the world, count to three and then swallow it, your dream will come true in a matter of a week. Please, do not take this wish lightly. The wish runs out the day it is received, so use wisely.'

Gill looked the letter over once or twice before fishing it out of his pocket once more. He wondered lightly if swallowing it would be a death wish, but he reasoned that it was silver and not mercury.

And so, looking up at the roof, he sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Gill closed the trinket tightly in his hand, and wished with all of his might. His lips mouthed the numbers slowly, and he thought of nothing else. Finally, he put it in his mouth, the metallic taste taking over as he swallowed it whole. Immediately, Gill's hand went to his throat. Was he choking? Was he allergic to silver? His face turned purple, and he collapsed to the floor. He tried desperately to breathe, to try to grab onto something, to call out, or anything. His vision went white, but he could still feel his body. He was all alone. They had all been right. He was going to die a lonely man. It was painful, not being able to breathe.

But suddenly, even though he couldn't hear a thing, he felt somebody grasp his arms. He felt pressure on his chest, even more than before. Then he felt a set of soft lips press against his and push air through. It still hurt, but he could feel his lungs expand. He imagined his face was white by now. The pressure was back on his chest again, and the lips blew air through his throat again. He felt the trinket lodged in his throat move. The lips blew a final breath through his throat, and it dislodged, moving down into his stomach. His lungs felt the passageway open immediately and his body heaved, taking in all the air it could.

Gill's hands went up and grasped the person's arms as his vision slowly returned. From white, color slowly bleached his vision, like a fast motion watercolor painting. He saw a pair of worried brown eyes stare down at him. Angela's face slowly faded into view, and slowly faded out, his grip relaxing. And just for a moment, he saw just a glimpse of a very familiar face behind her before completely passing out.

Sorry, it's a little crappy, cause I wrote over half of it a month ago and I don't know where I was going with it. :) I'll put the next chapter up by tomorrow though, and it'll be way better I promise. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

When Gill opened his eyes, he thought he was in heaven. Everything was white.. but that was until he saw the gray metal pipe holding up the white curtain of the hospital bed. Gill propped himself up and immediately regretted it, his face white as he lay himself back down on the pillow. As he looked around, he could tell that it was early morning. The almost pure white light shone through the windows and danced along the curtain, as if to entertain him while he tried to think back to the night before.

All he remembered was a pair of hands, grasping his arms. They had been the only thing holding him in the room as he slowly drifted towards death. Yes, arms, and a pair of frightened brown eyes. Frightened, yet kind. Shining with excitement and small relief as he seemed to respond to their touch. And that faint, smiling shadow just to the right, the spitting image of his mother, back when she had been healthy. Gill's breath hitched in his throat. Had he really been that close to death that he actually saw his mother?

Gill sat up slowly, trying not to injure himself in the process. He gripped the curtain lightly and pulled it open little by little. There, sitting in a chair fast asleep, was Angela. Her chest rose up and down softly, her face twisted in sleep, as if she were uncomfortable.. and maybe even worried. Gill felt his heart lurch lightly at the sight of her. There was nobody else, just her, curled up as much as she could. Gill saw her stir lightly, and he prepared to close the curtain before seeing that sleep still had a hold on her. As he watched her, he felt absolutely terrible. He had been a complete ass to this girl, and worse. And yet, when he needed it most, she was the only one who didn't hate him enough to let him die. Gill put his hand over his heart lightly, feeling the blood pump through his body. Maybe she wasn't all bad...

Gill heard the bell of the door ring and he closed the curtain swiftly and quietly, laying down and closing his eyes just enough so that it'd still look like he was sleeping. The door closed and Gill heard nothing. So, he opened the curtain, and looked around. There was still nothing there. But all of a sudden, Angela moved just slightly, and groaned something lightly in her sleep. And whether it had been a trick of the eye or not, he didn't know, but he swore he saw the blanket move up just a little, as if to cover her more.

Gill blinked, and shook his head. No, he wasn't delusional, he was still just a little tired. Gill closed the curtain again and turned carefully so that he could lay on his side. He rested his head and his messy hair on the pillow, his blue eyes fluttering closed as unconsciousness enveloped him once more.

Angela didn't know exactly what drew her to the town hall that night. All she remembered is ending up at the window, and seeing Gill's completely blue face, his eyes rolled into the back of his head... She had run in as soon as she could, and tried with all of her will to save him. She didn't even know why.. she had given up completely hadn't she? She remembered forcing the air down his throat.. she remembered her lips against his, and that completely helpless look he had given her as his bright blue eyes locked onto hers, a mix between shock and breathlessness hidden deep inside them... No, no this didn't mean anything. But then, she heard a small whisper in her ear. Angela's eyes shot open, immediately closing them as the light flooded into them. She looked around through squinted eyes, hand over her heart before calming down and attempting to get up. But, something stopped her. And then she realized it was the middle of the morning, and it was silent. Why wasn't Jin in the building yet?

Angela got up slowly and silently, so she wouldn't wake Gill and walked over to the window, taking a peek outside. She frowned, watching on as somebody steered a large boat out of the docks. She thought nothing of it before seeing a stylish, lavish lady waving to all of the people, as if to bid them goodbye. She knew it was her mother, but she couldn't be leaving. That was just impossible! She wouldn't even entertain the idea of leaving Angela alone here for the week... would she? And then she remembered what had happened when her mother arrived at the house.

It wasn't just one thing.. rather.. it was.. well.. everything.

"Angela, where's the caviar?"  
"Angela, where am I supposed to put all of my things?"  
"Angela! What is that filthy thing doing inside of the house!"

to which she had replied,

"Mom, I have none. All I have are some eggs, so get used to them."  
"Mom, leave them in the suitcase, I don't have a closet."  
"Mother, that is not a filthy thing, it's a bed and we're going to be sharing it."

Well, now that she remembered, she probably would have headed off for Toucan Island for a real tropical vacation. Angela really didn't blame her. She backed away from the window lightly before heading back to the chair. She wondered if Gill was okay.. Was he even awake? Angela grabbed the curtain lightly before gasping and pulling back. She had accidentally grabbed his hand. Had he planned on getting up? Was he even awake? Of course he was awake.. he had to be.

Angela took a silent, deep breath and pulled back the curtain.

There he was, as only he could be. His blonde hair was messy, but in only accentuated his look. To her surprise, Angela found that he wasn't wearing any shirt, but only pajama pants instead. In place of the usual stiff shirt was a lean, yet muscular torso. His pale skin was only brightened by the sun, the shadows contrasting as he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, his eyes dancing with amusement. "What, you never seen a guy before?" He questioned.

Angela found herself staring at the white curtain still, her hand outreached towards the curtain. She blinked lightly, wondering what happened before blushing. Now she was having fantasies too! Angela cleared her throat lightly and pulled back the curtain.

Unlike her girlish fantasy, Gill didn't look sexy. No, he just looked frail. He was dressed in a gown, just like she should've been, and he was breathing through his mouth, relaxed breaths going in and out of his body. Well... at least he was stable.

Angela sighed lightly and turned around before she felt a cold hand grasp hers. At first the initial contact was so sudden that she jumped, but then she looked back. Gill's hand had reached out and grabbed hers, and tightened lightly. Angela looked back at his face, his eyes meeting hers almost instantaneously. Angela blinked lightly, and Gill sat up, still holding her hand. He looked down suddenly, and let go of her hand, which fell limply to her side.

"Thank you.." Gill said, "and I'm sorry."

Well the joke was on him now, wasn't it. She had gotten exactly what she wanted. She had won. Dammit. This was worse than the blow to the nads he'd received from his father when he'd gotten home from the clinic. He'd been chewed out for the month and a half worth of talking his father had neglected to give him. At least he wasn't mad anymore.. but Gill didn't know whether or not his 'piece' still worked or not.

It was as if a miracle had happened. People actually started to visit him, and give him small things like chocolates and balloons. Elli even claimed to be doing some work, but he knew that she was physically and mentally incapable, poor thing. He actually got to smile for the first time in what had seemed like an eternity. Gill was laying in his bed, chewing on a piece of licorice when she actually came back again. But, she didn't come alone. She came with Luke, Cathy, Renee, Tobi, Owen, Selena, Anissa, Taylor, Jin, Bo, Chloe, Calvin and Phoebe. All of them came in at once and crowded his room, fawning over him and asking him questions. But no matter how hard he tried, his eyes kept wandering sneakily over to Angela. Had she done this? What was she planning? Was she some sort of witch? All he had to do was apologize and the evil spell had been taken off? He tried to tell himself that he was beginning to imagine things, but this strange nagging feeling kept making itself present at the base of his skull... Oh, no wait, that was Chloe ticking the back of his neck with a small stick.

Gill took the stick away from her and stuck his tongue out at her, but she just laughed and pulled out another one.

"En guard!" Chloe shouted, determination filling her big blue eyes. Gill's eyes slanted, and he smiled slyly, bringing up his stick for battle. Everyone in the room laughed and chatted and questioned. But, by the time they were all done and gone, Gill found that Angela was still in the room. She was just standing there, studying him, as if thinking of something to say, but not being able to express it.

They just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Gill scratched his head lightly, still looking her in the eye. It looked like she was frozen in place almost. What was she waiting for?

"Uhm..." Angela said.

Gill found himself straightening up for some reason. Wait.. was his body willing him to listen? She almost looked petrified at his small movement.

"You're welcome.. and I forgive you."

Angela rushed out of the room at the speed of light, but he could've sworn that her face had been redder than a tomato. He found himself chuckling lightly before stopping himself. He.. chuckled? No no no, Gill didn't chuckle. Gill never chuckled. He blinked lightly. Gill knew now she was no witch. No, she was something much much worse than a witch.

Gill had felt these characteristics before. The faster beating heart, the uncharacteristic actions and words, the unintentional laughing. Gill's face blanched as he sat in bed. His heart started beating even faster now. He thought that it'd pass as he got into adulthood. He trusted his heart not to be so trivial. But it wasn't so.. No, it wasn't so. Was it possible..? Yes, it certainly was.

But before Gill could name the illness to himself, his father came barging in. "Ho ho, spending a couple extra minutes with the ladies are we?"

"Dad!" Gill complained, but he was cut off. This time it was Gill's turn to have a red face.

"Now don't think your father doesn't know what's going on. That girl's face was redder than a ripe tomato at the end of summer!"

Gill shouted at his father to get out, and his father complied, thinking whatever his father thought most of the time. Chances were his thoughts weren't very pure.

Gill sighed and crossed his arms, calming himself down. He looked out the window, out at the deep navy blue of the sky and got lost in the stars.

"Dammit. Why do crushes even exist?"

* * *

Hee hee hee! Yaaaay! :) I iz proud of myself. Thanks for reading as always, and since I got this one done fast, I think I'll have another chapter up by the end of the weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

Characters Disclaimed Yo.

* * *

Gill woke up the next morning, his hair messed up and his mentality the same. He had to be insane. He just had to. It was just the moment that was all. She'd saved his life, so he was thankful. He was thankful, and there was no way he could hate her, but it couldn't have gone this far in such little time. Didn't he just hate her yesterday? Well.. maybe not hate.. but pretty close. Gill groaned and threw off his sheets, peeling the pajamas off of his body and slipping on his normal outfit. But soon, he decided the sweater vest was too stuffy, so he peeled it off and just wore the shirt under it. He combed his hair the way he liked it and made sure it would stay before stepping outside of his room.

There at the table was a breakfast of eggs, toast, and jelly. There was a small flower in the middle as well. In fact, it was a rose. There was a little card at the table, and Gill had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

Gill walked over to the table and sat down, reading the small note that his father had written him before picking up a piece of toast and taking a tiny bite. He didn't like to admit it, but he was still paranoid from his little mishap. He didn't remember.. When Angela had saved him.. had it gone out or down? Did it even matter? Wishes were stupid things anyway. He didn't even know why he did such a thing. He almost got himself killed by making a wish, and he didn't intend to do it again. He would rely on pure fact, and that was it. Gill started taking bigger bites of his toast and started on his eggs. Soon the whole plate had been polished off. Gill walked back to his room and slipped on his sweater vest again before stepping outside.

It was nice and early. The sun was already fairly high in the sky, so he knew that he was technically late, but the people would understand if he was just a tad late. Heck, he bet they didn't even care. Didn't they know what filing the papers did for them? They probably didn't. He controlled the town on the first few basic levels. He controlled the businesses by handling what items needed to be shipped in or shipped out, he ordered everything for the festivals... And that being said, the Thanksgiving Festival was coming up. That one was easy... but another shipment of eggs would have to be brought in. And maybe one of milk if they were low on cows that year. He couldn't really remember for the life of him.

"I wonder what sort of cake I'll make." Gill said aloud before stopping in his tracks. Did he really just say that? Gill didn't make cake! He never made cake, for anybody in fact. And nobody gave him cake! Gill shook his head lightly and kept moving forward, his thoughts reeling.

_'Did I really just think that? I must be going insane!'_

Gill stepped onto the stairs and up to the square where there was a large group of people huddled at the door of Town Hall.

Gill stepped forward cautiously, approaching the scene and going around, trying to see what they were looking at.

What he saw was a near shock to him. Well, almost. The people were all huddled around somebody.. he couldn't quite see who, but he could tell it was a she. It looked like she had fainted, but on second glance, it looked like somebody was drawing on her. Suddenly, Owen stepped in front of Gill's view.

"Hey! You can't see this, it's not time yet!" Owen laughed.

"Time for what?" Gill questioned, trying to get a look over his shoulder to no avail.

_'Damn shoulder muscles.'_ Gill cursed in his mind as he tried almost everything to get a peek. He jumped and dodged, but nothing was going to work. So finally, he gave up. Well, it looked like he had given up. Really, he was the only one who knew where he could see what they were doing without them being able to block. Gill went out of the square only to come back around the other way, to the back end of Town Hall.

Climbing the building had been easy, for he'd done it twice already. But, what he saw when he looked down was something he couldn't really comprehend. He scratched his head, his left eye twitching. What was this tomfoolery?

Down below Gill's gaze lay Kathy. She seemed relaxed as the townspeople gathered around her. For some reason, they were painting on her with dry paintbrushes. It didn't even make sense? As soon as they recognized that Gill was gone though, they stood up and waited, as if he were going to try to come back. Kathy sat up and yawned. What was it? Were they just trying to stop him from going to work? Well, he wasn't going to give them that satisfaction, even if they were only trying to be nice. Gill backed up slowly on his hands and knees so the townspeople wouldn't see him.

But then, Gill tensed up as he felt his rearend back into someone's hand. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that out of my face, thanks.."

Gill's face turned bright red and he froze, lowering his back end down. "What are you doing here?" Gill harshly whispered, his little mishap making him too shy to turn around.

It was Angela who answered. "I just came to warn you. You should go back to bed before they see you up here. They're determined to have you rest for the next couple days. Elli's inside taking care of the work."

Gill snorted.

"Anyway," Angela said, moving on from the subject, "Even your father agreed to do whatever it took to keep you from work."

"That's not going to happen." Gill said, "now if you'll excuse me." Gill finally turned around.

Angela was sporting a white collared shirt and a pair of overalls. It was classy, yet simple. Gill had to say he liked the style, but it probably would've looked better on a blond. Her hair was long enough to pull it off.

Angela sighed. "Owen's got a hammer."

Gill stopped. He thought for a moment for a way around it, and then sighed. "Okay Okay, I won't go to work. But what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit at home all day."

Angela seemed shocked for a moment. "You're asking me? I guess you could help me on the farm. I could use a hand."

This time Gill was the one that seemed shocked. Him? Help? Her? Farmwork? He didn't know if sitting home bored all day was a better alternative or not. He didn't want to clean out stables. He didn't mind watering plants, but that was about all he could do without wrecking the entire place. If he helped her though, he could consider his 'debt' repaid. And who knew? Maybe he would become a little more manly in the process. Gill had always wanted to seem a little more manly..

"Okay. Deal." Gill said.

"Great!" Angela exclaimed quietly, "You start to day. Let's go."

Angela dropped down the ladder and landed softly on the ground. Gill frowned lightly, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Gill's first lesson of the day had been petting the animals. At first he was surprised that this was considered work, but after petting the first cow and having it lick him, he was definite that it was considered a chore. After wiping the slimy cow spit off of his face of her grand total of Eight cows, about an hour had passed. How? He was already getting frustrated. But, he had to admit that the rest of the day wasn't that bad. Watering had gone slowly.. Angela had split the work between them, since she had an extra watering can. She had been done within five minutes. Gill had managed to water ten.. she had managed to water about fifty. Angela laughed and showed him that he could basically throw the water and get a bigger effect. It took so much energy though...

Then they had lunch. Gill sat at the table of the house as Angela stirred and fried, various good smells wafting towards him. Gill's stomach growled and his mouth watered. He wondered how Angela could've possibly done this every single day. Without knowing it, Gill had found himself getting up and looking around at various things. The house had obviously been upgraded.. and it looked incredibly clean. Geez, was she superwoman or something? Gill pulled out a book from the shelf and leafed through it. It was full of stuff that he already knew, so he put it back. But, then another book caught his eye. Gill pulled it out, and flipped it open.

It was a photo album. There were various pictures of various places and people that lived in the town. There was Owen and Kathy, waving at the camera, and there was Mira and Ramsey.. racing? Gill flipped the pages, seeing not only the villagers, but animals, sprites, and a few empty pictures where somebody was missing. Gill flipped the page again, seeing more and more pictures of Angela herself before noticing that somebody was peeking over his shoulder. Gill looked to his left to see Angela peering down at the pictures and smiling. She took the book and closed it, putting it back on the shelf.

"We can browse later. We have to get back to work soon." Angela said with a small laugh. Gill was stunned for a moment before giving a light, nervous smile and going over to the table. They had vegetable pizza with tomato juice, an interesting and yet delicious combination before they went back to work. This time they were brushing the cows. Gill was fine with only giving them a couple of strokes on the back, but Angela insisted otherwise. And so, wiping the cow spit off of his face for a second time that day, they proceeded to milking the cows. That was slightly easier, since the cows couldn't reach Gill's face that way. They were worse than dogs..

Angela sent Gill to gather the eggs from the coop, but he wasn't so good at that. In the process of setting the eggs in the shipping bin, three out of four of them had cracked, leaving both the bottom of the shipping bin, and his hands, eggy. Angela only laughed and gave him a washcloth to clean up the mess before letting him wash his hands. By the time he had finished that, his back was aching, his arms hurt, and his head throbbed. It was only three o' clock.

And only after that Angela had mentioned that they were going scavenging. What! Scavenging? They were going to get down on their hands an knees in the grass to pick herbs that did who knew what? He was tired, and his whole body ached, and he did smell terrible. Angela sighed as Gill silently protested an escapade for mushrooms and herbs and gave in.

"Fine. You can use my bathtub. I trust you'll take less than an hour?" Angela questioned.

Gill sat chest deep in a giant pool of warm water. The steam lifted all around him, and he melted into the side of the tub. Gill sunk in further until he was lip deep and then looked around. It was awfully girly for a bathroom, but he hadn't expected anything less. It smelled like roses.. he liked it. It was so relaxing... He didn't think he'd ever done that much work in his life. Why had he decided to do this again? He was too tired to remember at the moment. But then, an image of Owen and his huge sledgehammer came into his mind, jarring his thoughts.

Gill sat up, rubbing his right shoulder. He guessed this is why Angela was so strong.. Heck, she was probably ten times stronger than she looked, and she had taken a break for.. how long was it? A whole year? Things didn't seem to be looking up for the town.. but Angela seemed to be doing pretty well. Gill looked at the timer and noted that he had been in the tub for about an hour. Gill stood up and wrapped a towel around himself, deciding to take another look around the bathroom. He wasn't really interested, but when he didn't have anything else to do, snooping was always an option. Gill opened up the medicine cabinet as he let the bathwater drain. There was nothing but cold medicine and pain killers. There wasn't any acne cream or disinfectant. He guessed she just washed her face with soap and water. Gill closed the medicine cabinet and looked into the drawers under the sink. All he saw were.. certain personal items..

But, his curiosity coming into play, having not had a pre-menopausal woman in the house before he could remember, he had always wondered what they looked like. So, Gill brought up an open box of tampons, and a pad still in the wrapper. He blinked lightly, looking around before opening the pad. It was a queer little thing, flower scented, he noted. He turned the faucet on and watched it drip into the pad, he turned it on to a faster setting and marveled at how much it held. Then, the inevitable thought came to his mind. How much did it need to hold...? And if it was supposed to be changed every two hours...

"Holy crap.. Do they have any blood after?" Gill wondered. Well, it was always stated that women were cold... Maybe it was because they had no blood. Then, he took out the tampon.

"How does it work..?" Gill questioned. Then he pushed the tab and it went through the tube. His eyes raised lightly and then it fell into the sink full of water, soaking up about a ton of water. Gill looked down into the sink and then heard someone's throat clear. Gill whirled around, grasping his towel around his waist, still holding the tampon string. He laughed nervously.

"It's not.. it's not what you think I was just.. okay so it's.." Gill stuttered, looking from Angela to the tampon filled with water and back to Angela.

Angela blushed brightly and then backed out of the bathroom, leaving Gill staring at a closed bathroom door.

Gill quickly got dressed and threw away the 'personal items'. He got out of the bathroom, where Angela was sitting at the table. Her head lifted when he came out, but it lowered again. Gill walked over to her and cleared his throat.

"Uh, about earlier.." Gill said.

Angela smiled lightly, "I think it's better if neither of us mentioned it." Angela said.

Gill was silent for a moment before smiling. "Thanks."

"Wanna see my photo album?" Angela questioned lightly. Gill looked at the clock and smirked. "No, I think I should be getting home. I think father should be home any minute. Thanks anyway."

Angela watched Gill leave and then looked back down at her photo album with a smile.

Gill wandered into his empty house and turned on the lights, and walked into his room. He flopped onto his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep. Mayor Hamilton walked into Gill's room about five minutes after Gill had fallen asleep. He looked at his son and smiled, turning his light off. He was sure that the plan would work. It would work very nicely.

* * *

Sorry for the delay guys! I did NaNoWriMo! And then I had a whole bunch of homework to catch up on. But now.. over the holidays, I'm almost always free. :D Expect more and often!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Still not mine. It's been two years, and I still haven't successfully obtained the rights to Harvest Moon. Seeing as I've been a fan for a decade now, this is quite disappointing. Oh well, back to writing fanfiction with characters that aren't mine!

* * *

The rest of the week seemed like it was straight from a fairytale. Gill found himself warming up to the farm work, even to the cows, though he still didn't cherish their slobber. He felt himself getting a little stronger, and though he wouldn't admit it straight to her face, Angela's cooking was much better than his father's. By the end of Thursday's work, he felt as if he could start to stand Angela around the island. Things were already improving with just a few days work.

"Wow," Gill said, "Work today was a lot easier than it was on Monday." Angela laughed. Gill and Angela were sitting on her porch, having a nice refreshing glass of water. Angela set her water down and cleared her throat.

"Good," Angela said, "Because you'll be doing this work for a long time." Gill looked over to Angela and raised his eyebrow.

"Me?" Gill questioned, "What do you mean?" Angela was quiet for a moment, but then she smiled sadly over at Gill.

"Did you forget that my Mother is only allowing me here for a week?" Angela paused, "Look, everybody in town knew what this farm brought to the island. I told them that my Mother wouldn't let me stay, so we needed to find a replacement."

Gill was silent. He took a drink of water and stood up.

"And I suppose they're going to make me?" Gill questioned, "After all the good I've done them-"

"What good, Gill?" Angela questioned, also standing, "From what I understand, even your working double time in the office has gotten this island absolutely nowhere. They figured that because you were the one to drive me away, you would be the one to take up the farm work. Your father has approved this plan, and they've been working to keep you out of the office all week so that you could learn to farm. They even provided free animals and crops just so you could learn. The meeting had been in the bar. As soon as it was over, I went over to town hall and there you were, almost dead." Gill scratched his head and turned away.

"Gill, do you understand?" Angela questioned, "There couldn't be a bigger sign from the Goddess herself! I was meant to save you, so that you could save the island! I know this island means a lot to you, and this place is the only thing that's going to save it. It may be a bit rougher than office work, but the island needs you." Gill was silent. Angela grabbed his arm lightly, and turned him back towards her. He looked into her concerned, chocolate covered eyes and saw something there that he could have gone without.

"Gill, I'm leaving," Angela whispered, "This island is more of a home to me than the house I grew up in. I couldn't stand it if it were to die. I can't do anything else but this. This island is a part of me. If you can't do it to save the land you grew up in, then please, do it for the girl who saved your life."

Finally, for the first time, Gill looked at Angela. No skirting looks or repulsive stares. Gill looked into her eyes and into her soul. She loved this island, unlike any of the other villagers. For them, it was just a place to make a living, a stop until the next call. But to her, this island would forever be her home, just as it would be Gill's. Gill took Angela's hand softly and smiled a sad smile.

"It figures that you would leave the moment I figured out how it was possible to like you." Gill said with a small laugh. Angela was shocked. A tear fell from her eye. Gill pulled her into a hug and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity as Angela wept over everything she had gained and lost.

"You jerk." Angela whispered, "Only you would tell me something like that right before I never see you again." Angela pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Gill looked down at his tear soaked shoulder and frowned.

"You didn't seem happy when you jumped off of the helicopter." Gill said. Angela shook her head.

"This is my home Gill," Angela explained, "I had been living in a place void of feeling. I didn't get to feel the life pulsing through the ground. I didn't get to cherish the dirt between my fingertips, or the joy of the animals when I came to see them. I didn't get to talk to the people of town as a normal person, and not some important rich girl. I'm not impressed by money. I've had it, a lot of it, and I want nothing to do with it. Gill, if I'm forced to go home again, I might die from sickness. Being away from where your soul belongs sucks the life out of a person. Lola made me realize that."

"Lola?" Gill asked suddenly. Angela nodded.

"Why, do you know her? She begged me to come back to town. She told me I was needed, and then she vanished. She was in town when I came. Does she not come out that often?" Angela questioned. Gill shook his head.

"No... the only Lola that ever lived on the island has been dead since... since I was little."Gill said softly. Angela shook her head.

"No! She must be alive! She revitalized me with a hug, and gave me one of the warmest smiles in the entire world. She convinced me I needed to come back. You must be mistaken. She's pretty tall for a lady. She's got long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She seemed so confident, and yet, when I mentioned why I left she seemed so sad..." Gill scratched his head.

"Lola was my mother, and I don't appreciate you making up stories like that." Gill said, stepping away from Angela.

"But, they aren't stories!" Angela said, "I promise you, she stood in my house right before you dropped off the suitcases. I mean, the dead thing would explain the disappearing bu-"

"Shut up!" Gill said furiously, "Just shut up!" Gill started to storm angrily down the road. But then he stopped, and turned back to Angela.

"I can understand the farming deal, but you've gone to far! Who put you up to this? My mother is resting six feet under the ground, and you tell me that she comes into contact with you? She doesn't bother to talk to her family. No, she would rather talk to some second rate farmer that knows absolutely nothing about her family!"Gill shouted, "Don't feed me any bullshit about loving the island. You've obviously done your homework. Well done. I'll take care of the farm because I love this island, but I want you the hell off of it!"

Gill stormed off into the distance. Angela couldn't feel her body. Her knees became weak and she fell onto her porch. Angela passed out.

"Angela...?" A soft voice whispered, "Angela, get up!"

Angela was in a lush green garden. She recognized it as the backyard of the mayor's house. Angela pushed herself up off of the ground and then saw Lola. Angela gasped and looked around.

"Am I dead?" Angela asked, "Are you really Gill's Mother?" Lola gave Angela a warm smile and motioned for her to sit down in one of the lawn chairs.

"You're not dead," Lola said in a soothing tone, "I've brought you here to tell you something very important."

Gill was almost into town when he realized that he had forgotten his house key on Angela's table. After having lost it on Tuesday, he figured it would be best just to leave it inside. Gill, still fuming, stormed back to the farm until he saw Angela passed out on the porch. His anger suddenly fled and was replaced by terror. Gill ran in to get his house key and, leaving Angela's door open, picked up Angela to take her to the Clinic.

"I can't do it anymore, Lola." Angela said, "He won't believe me. He'll shun me. Then when I go home, I'll have nothing again. When I get no news of the island, I won't be able to eat or sleep. There's no reason to live if I can't live here." Lola shushed her and laughed lightly.

"Oh Angela. From the moment you stepped on this island, I've been watching you carefully. I watched as this island turned from your escape into the one place you wanted to spend your life." Lola paused, "I watched you, just like I've been watching my son. I know he's stubborn, but he will come through. You are the one and only girl on this island I would ever give a blessing for Gill to marry." Angela smiled sadly.

"He wouldn't want me. He doesn't want me. He doesn't believe that I saw you. He says that you would have come to him." Angela said, starting to tear up, "I can't make him think any different."

"Oh honey," Lola said, "I've been with Gill in his heart. He can only see me for brief moments, and he refuses to believe. And what's this talk about no reason to live? There's plenty of reason to live. You are a strong girl, with a heart bigger than my own. You could live happily anywhere, whether it's here or across the sea. You're a legal adult now. Don't be afraid to just plunge in like you did a year ago. Renounce the money and live the way you want to live!"

"It would kill my family." Angela said, "I love them. I only have one life to see them. Who knows? One of them might fall sick, and then where would I be? Would I mourn at the very mention of the one who died? Would I lash out at everybody else?" Lola shook her head.

"They have money. They would visit. They would get the best cures, and if that doesn't work, you can spend the rest of their days with them and come back." Lola smiled, "This life is yours to live. It's time to start. Consciousness is calling. Oh! Don't forget to tell Gill what I told you!"

Angela woke up in the Clinic. It was very dark outside. Angela sat up slowly and looked around. There was a small bedside lamp beside her. She turned it on. Gill's sleeping face was illuminated. The words she needed to say were slowly fading from her mind. Angela looked around. She opened the bedside table drawer and found a pen and a piece of paper. She scribbled down the words and set the pad and pen beside Gill so that he would see it when he woke up. Angela turned off the light and snuggled back under the covers of the clinic cot. As the words faded away completely, Angela slept like a baby as Lola watched from above, smiling.

* * *

So yeah. Two years. It might have been a long wait, but I'm continuing the story now aren't I? :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters or this gaming world that it takes place in.

* * *

Gill woke up to the sound of birds chirping. The sun was shining, and the clinic cot that he had fallen asleep next to was made. Wait, what? Angela was gone? Gill jumped out of his chair and rubbed his eyes. What was she going to do? Who knew what her mindset was like? She had gotten a bump on the head, but sometimes a bump was all it took to make her forget everything she had ever been. Filled with worry, Gill's heart raced. What if she had wandered off? She could have easily drowned without someone there to watch her. Why hadn't he woken up? Everyone was probably still sleeping, and even if somebody found her, Gill felt like it was his responsibility. Nobody could care for her like he wanted to. Gill saw a piece of paper on the table next to him out of the corner of his eye. He swiftly took it from its place and scanned it.

'Dear Gill,'

Well, she remembered who he was. That was a start.

'If you're reading this, I have a message from your mother.'

She really was crazy. He had to go find her before she started spouting nonsense of seeing ghosts to the rest of the townspeople. It would devastate his father and humiliate him.

'Gilly-Bear.'

Gill froze.

'My my, how big you've gotten. I've been watching you, ever since I passed. I watched you grow older, and I watched you grow colder. I was ashamed when I saw the way you looked at Angela. I raised you to be such a nice little boy. I gave you love, and taught you to love others. When did you lose your love, Gilly-Bear? When did you lose me?'

Gill looked out of the window for a moment, holding back tears. Gill's brain refused to function for a moment. Nobody knew that his mother used to call him that. Angela had been telling the truth. She had seen his mother, and his mother had brought her back.

'Believe me when I say that I would have come back to you if you would have left me. I have never left you, and I will not leave you until I'm certain that the son I raised, the boy I was proud to call my son, is back. Will you come back, Gilly-Bear? I don't want you to lose anymore than you have already. But if you're not careful, you may lose the only chance at happiness you'll have.'

Gill's eyes snapped up. He heard the helicopter that had landed just one week ago start.

"Angela!" Gill shouted, dropping the paper to the ground. He grabbed the handle of the Clinic and fumbled with it. Finally, it turned, and Gill burst out of the clinic, running back to the beach where the helicopter was now off of the ground.

"Angela!" Gill shouted again, running as fast as he could. Some of the villagers waving goodbye turned to look at him. Luna was the first to join Gill in calling her name. The helicopter rose slowly off of the ground. It was a good twenty feet in the air now, and rising.

"Angela!" Gill screamed. The door of the helicopter opened, and Angela looked down. Her eyes widened as she saw the entirety of the town looking at Gill. Angela looked at him, still rising. Everybody was waiting.

The seconds seemed like minutes. Gill's heart raced inside of him. She couldn't leave, she would never come back. She had to stay because-

"I love you!" Gill shouted. Everyone was silent. The helicopter went higher and higher. Angela's face faded from view as they flew across the ocean. Gill's heart sank. He fell to his knees. It was all over.

Then, Candace screamed. Gill looked up.

Angela was standing on the outside of the helicopter, over the ocean. She jumped. Gill, breathless, jumped up and frantically waded into the ocean. He started swimming in her direction as fast as he could. The islanders cheered him on, and Toby scrambled to get out his father's motorboat. Gill searched and searched. He didn't see Angela. She had to have resurfaced already, didn't she? The ocean was deep... was she lost forever beneath the current? She couldn't be. No. As Gill swam, he had to believe that she was okay. His heart told him.

Gill kept on swimming for what seemed like forever before Angela's head broke the surface. She gasped for air and saw Gill only twenty feet away. Gill swam up to her and embraced her. He was breathing heavily, wishing he had at least taken his pants off for the swim. Gill let her go, and Angela laughed happily. Gill grinned and stroked her face.

"Please," Gill said, "Don't leave me like this." Angela looked into his eyes, her smile fading.

Gill pulled Angela close, and kissed her. He never wanted to let go. Her lips were cold and tasted like salt, but he didn't care. Angela let herself be pulled closer and kissed him back, letting her heart finally be free. Gill heard a motorboat and pulled away. Toby grinned at the two as Angela blushed and Gill cleared his throat.

"Need a ride?"

The Harvest Goddess watched from above with a large smile. She dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," she said through tears of joy, "I've got to tell Maryanne."

The Harvest Goddess left her mirror just as Angela and Gill were pulled up into Toby's boat to be taken safely to shore. She walked through her house to one of the very back rooms. Inside was a cradle. The Harvest Goddess watched happily as a toddling Maryanne used the bars of her cradle to stand up. Maryanne beamed. The Harvest Goddess picked up Maryanne and walked her back over to the mirror.

"See that, Maryanne? There was your human." The Harvest Goddess pointed. Maryanne laughed an infectious laugh, grabbing hold of her bright yellow dress. "He doesn't need you anymore, but soon, his child will. As you wished, you will be given to their child. You won't have to wait long. A few seasons perhaps."

Maryanne reached out at the mirror. The Harvest Goddess sighed.

"To think, I'll have to teach you all of this again." Maryanne made a gurgling noise. The Harvest Goddess looked down at her. Then, she got an idea.

"Maybe I won't teach you again..." The Harvest Goddess ventured, "In fact, I think I'll let someone else teach you this time."

A few years later...

"Good Morning Honey!" Angela whispered across the bed, "It's time to get up!"

Gill yawned and stretched his arms over his head happily. His soft blue eyes gazed at Angela with all of the love he could possibly give. Angela beamed back, and kissed her husband lightly before getting out of bed.

"I'll make you lunch. I know it's going to be a busy day with that new family moving in." Angela said. Gill laughed quietly and slowly sat up. He looked at his clock; 7:00 AM. He went over to the dresser and put on a white shirt and khakis. He left off the sweater vest. He realized that if he got something on the white shirt, he could just cover it with the vest before going to work to avoid having to change his entire outfit. Being a parent was messy, this he had learned quite quickly.

Gill rubbed his eyes and walked up the stairs. He could see a soft light coming from the early morning cartoons that the island picked up. Gill heard a laugh, and smiled.

"Maryanne?" Gill softly called out. A little girl with an impossible amount of brown ringlets turned her head. Her sharp green eyes lit up.

"Good Morning, Daddy!" Maryanne said excitedly, jumping into her father's arms. She embraced him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy daddy, guess what!?" Maryanne laughed, "I drew on the paper and not the floor like a good girl this time! And and I used ALL the colors and I even stayed inside- inside the- the lines! I drew you and Mommy and the Harvest Goddess! I drew Papa Hammy and and I drew me!" Maryanne scrambled down her father to grab the picture.

Gill smiled as he looked at it, but noticed that she had used a black crayon to color herself in. Gill laughed.

"Honey, why did you color yourself black?" Gill questioned, "Auntie Maryanne is, but you aren't." Maryanne beamed.

"That's how it- that's- that- I'm like that! We're all like that!" Maryanne said. Gill laughed and ruffled Maryanne's hair.

"Come on, Mommy's making breakfast." Gill said with a smile.

Maryanne raced down the stairs and embraced her mother. Gill watched affectionately as the love of his life embraced the most beautiful thing on the island. He felt... complete.


End file.
